Sadie joins the gorillaz
by Gorillazfanatic7591
Summary: A girl (In this case me :D ) gets in to a relationship with an abusive husband Alex and when they go out in public someone comes to her rescue! (Sounds super cheesy trust me its not I just suck at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

**What is up yall! Its been to long and I have finally decided do do a little thang where I join my favorite band! The Gorillaz! Sorry if its cliche or somethin please just review and thanks so much for reading the feedback really has meant alot to me! Enjoy! ALSO note none of the stuff in here happens in my real life xD its just a little thing I came up with driving home from school :I **

Sadie laid in bed silently looking at the wall. Was this really her plan for life? To live happily with... Him? The blankets behind her shuffled and she could feel breathing on her neck. She blew at the little strands of hair that dangled in front of her face.

"Can't sleep baby?"

"Not well, no."

Sadie's eyes scanned the dark room and ended at the alarm clock blinking _3:42 _on her bed stand. An arm wrapped around her waist.

"I can't believe I finally get to call you mine."

Sadie smiled a half smile and turned around to face the bulky figure lying next to her. It had been 3 weeks since Alex and Sadie had been married. Three weeks. Everything was great. They we're just happy as can be. But lately this week Sadie had been having an upset feeling in her stomach.

"Today's party time sweet cheeks."

He pressed his forehead against hers and gave her a long slow kiss. She simply turned her head and faced the alarm clock again.

"Come on baby I don't like hard to get."

"Sorry... I'm just... Not in the mood."

Alex snatched Sadie's arms and pinned them above her head. Sadie winced. This isn't the sweet Alex she knew.

"I said. I don't like hard to get." Alex said through gritted teeth.

Sadie looked limply into his eyes for any sign of anger. But nothing. He was just simply holding her back without any kind of remorse. She squeezed her eyes shut

"A-a-alex? What are you doing?!" She asked her voice breaking

Alex sat up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He began unbuttoning his shirt. Sadie tried to scream.

The next morning Sadie had her bags packed and was standing by the door. Alex tumbled into the living room. Clearly drunk.

"What is goin-*Hic* on?"  
"I'm leaving. Now."

"Hell no you ain't!"

He said stumbling up to her. Sadie winced and reached behind her for the door handle. He was about 4 feet away from her but he wasn't having very fast progress. She spun around and yanked the door open. She grabbed her bags and turned to run for her cab that was pulling up, she was gonna go stay at her moms and tell her everything. She took one step onto the concrete outside their new house. And a cold stern hand grabbed a handful of her hair. She was yanked back into the house where she collapsed onto the floor. Alex still had a good hold onto sadie's head. She was dangling. The blonde was exhausted. She hadn't slept well in weeks. She just quietly cried while he yanked her to her feet from her blonde curls. She pulled back and covered her head with her arms. She reached out to kick him but he quickly put one hand around her neck and the other one in position to punch her.

"Alex! P-p-ple-a-a-ase!" She choked out.

He Put his fist down and just picked her up. He swung her over his shoulder while she screamed and kicked and twisted.

"This is for your own good. We can't ruin what we have."

Sadie went limp, she couldn't believe what was happening. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears poured out of the sockets

He turned down the hallway to the left and went over to the basement door.

He threw her down the stairs.

"Al-al-al-alex?"

She said when she finally reached the bottom.

She looked up to where Alex stood at the stop of the staircase. He nodded.

"See you tomorrow."  
He turned and shut the door.

"Damnit!"Sadie yelled looking into her cellphone

Alex had apparently not paid the phone bill...

The phone diddn't let her cal but as an advantage it gave light. She shined it about the room.

She was clearly in the basement as she could tell. The stairs she was thrown down earlier were rotting and wet. The walls were made of brick, and there was a little vent up in the corner of the room. It had no windows, and a toilet randomly in a corner. In the opposite corner it had a chest and a few boxes. She stood up wobbling, her head was aching and she couldn't feel one of her legs. She closed her eyes and tried to refresh her memory a little bit. Okay, Alex is one of those... people... that don't have emotions apparently. and he is holding me captive... in our basement...

She tried to keep her mind from wondering. the blonde also realized there were no clocks, calendars, or windows of the sort. So, to get out, she must first find a way out. She went up to the top of the stairs achingly, she jingled the doorknob, locked. She turned and went over to the boxes using her cellphone light as a flashlight. She shined it onto the boxes. Maybe there was a crowbar or something. To her alas, it just had old clothing. She leaned against the wall and slid down, put her head in her arms, and cried.

The next day, well next day maybe, she couldn't tell. She awoke to Alex poking her on the shoulder. She couldn't remember falling asleep but apparently she did...

She screamed and covered her head with her arms. Cowering next to the boxes.

"Sleep well?"  
He asked smiling a fake smile.

"Alex please! Let me out I'm scared!"

"If I let you out you'll leave me! Can't have that!"

"Alex please! I won't tell the cops or anyone! This can be our secret!"

She smiled fake-ly

"Awweh you're so cute when your scared!I should make you terrified of me more often!" He laughed

Sadie's eyes started brimming with tears. This was her prince. The one that she fell in love with. That is now her rapist and kidnapper.

"People... people will start to ask questions!"  
Sadie replied searching in her brain for an excuse for him to let her free.

"Well if they do..."  
He trailed off.

The silence was so thick. He just sat there staring at her. Awkwardly... She looked down and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"How bout, I'll take you to dinner tonight, and if you do anything, I'll shoot your mother!"

"No Alex please listen to what you're sayin-!"

"Shut up! We're going out tonight... You probably wanna get all fixed up and what not, the clothes are behind ya and a mirror is on the wall under that sheet. Sadie just winced.

He stood up and turned to the stairs

"See ya in 20!"

Sadie sat there and slowly put her legs straight out in front of her.

_He better not touch my mom! I guess... I should do what he says... I can't believe this..._

Sadie turned behind her to the boxes and opened them up, she found a cute little black skirt and matching black tank top, she pulled them on and put her other clothes onto a old chair laying nearby.

She sighed and walked over to the stair case. Underneath it had a bin that had shoes in it, she got two black wedges and put them onto her feet. They were a little too big but they would work.

She stood up. What else was he talking about... Oh yes the mirror!

Sadie turned to the wall where a sheet was covering an oval shaped object. She grabbed an edge of the sheet and pulled it off.

she stared blankly at her reflection.

"wha-what the hell?!" She whispered to herself.

She Stared blankly at her reflection. Only something was different. She scanned her body. Blonde ratty hair, bone-thin arms and legs, and... And white eyes?! She opened her eyes wider. Yea! White eyes! "What happened?" She talked aloud to the dust bunnies clouding the mirror. Her eyes looked stretched. She blinked and messed with them for another 5 minutes or so when she heard the door at the top of the stairs open.

"Show time my darling!" Alex called from the top of the stairs. " I'm coming my dearest!" "I love how even though I'm holding you against your will and raping you you still are sarcastic." Sadie turned from the mirror to see alex now at the bottom of the stairs, holding a cigarette between his lips. "You look awfully sexy my dearest." "Alex please don't say that." Sadie said tilting her head down. Maybe a short skirt wasn't the best idea. "What now I'm not alloud to compl


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowzers finally at Chapter two am I right? Chapter one got a little carried away but yea, Here it is please review and all that business!**

The small cab pulled up to the Strip club, bright blinking letters above the building read "Old Nasty's Strip Club" The curb outside was littered with trash and stray people here and there. Some looking all skimpy or some looking like they're on top of the world.

"Here we are!" Alex grinned and opened Sadie's door.

Sadie ignored his hand that was reaching out to help her up and simply turned away and got up on her own.

"Ohh I get it, your too "cool" to have your husband assist ya huh?" He said giving her a little elbow to the arm as he slammed the car door.

"Alex, please lets just get this over with."

"Okie dokie, remember, say anything and its curtains for your old hag."

Sadie gulped and looked down trying to be brave. She opened the door to the strip club and the smell of cigars and liquor filled the air.

"A-after you," She managed to choke out.

"Such manners my little lady." He walked in and made sure to give her ass a good smack before he head inside the disease ridden building. Sadie following loosely behind.

Sadie's eyes scanned around the room, everyone was drunk and had a stripper bouncing around in front of them. Sadie tucked her head down and headed to the bar. Alex seemed to catch interest in a certain stripper near the back of the room. As Sadie's lanky legs finally made way to the small packed bar she realized there was only one seat available and it was next to a man with... with blue hair. Sadie stopped and looked at him from behind. She could tell his head was down. Slumped between his arms. He was cowering. She plopped down on the seat next to him assuming he's just another drunk tweeker. She ordered a coke and rum and just sat there fiddling with it. She turned at the blue haired guy once again to see all that weird looking spikes bouncing off. She new he was completely past out and so she thought about giving it maybe a little poke. Maybe play with it a little. As he finger reached for a blue strand her eyes traveled away from him and more at her "So called" husband that was sitting at a stripper pole and not even paying attention. He was just staring at her. She gulped and looked back down at her fingers that were pinched around the young mans hair. It felt weird. Like there was loads of gel in it. She started to roll it between he fingers and even giggled at the fact that it was Bright blue. His face that used to be tucked into his arms was now propped up and staring at her.

"OH jeez! Uhh. sorry! I uhh... whoa."

She looked at the guys eyes. Black. Dark black. Black like a void.

"I'm sorry its just your eye-HAIR! hair. It looks so... blue."

"Is arigh' I git tha' a lot."

She was surprised at his accent and turned her head.

"I thought you were passed out drunk and thought I'd jus-"

"Play wit it a littl'?"

"Yea..."

He smiled and she took note of the gap in between his teeth. This had ought to be one of the weirdest people shes ever seen. She realized she was just staring at him and coughed.

"Can I get ya a drink?" she said smiling.

"Oh no thank ya miss, im the drvia' tonigh."

"Well if ya aren't drunk whats wrong? You seemed awfully upset." She said her smile becoming more serious.

He sighed, "Well is' just tha' my girl friend, Paula, just cheated on me the skank."

Sadie laughed and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "Welp. That's my husband over there," She said pointing a finger to Alex who had a stripper on top of him

"Oof. Why don't ya say something?"

Sadie's mined raced for a moment. Should she risk telling this bloke and her mom getting shot? He sure couldn't take Alex. He was lanky just like her. She realized this was the moment she would be saved. She would be taken away from that awful man that she called her husband.

She looked into "Mystery man's" eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?"

The mans face turned into a scowl and he furrowed his brow

"Well of course lovely." He said his voice in a whisper.

"Well, my husband he-"

"Hi there, what are you two talking about?"

Sadie's face turned to shock as she saw Alex standing behind mystery man.

"Oh, uhh nothing Alex me and uhh..."

"2D," 2D said

"Yea... were having a lovely conversation on which beer flavor was our favorite."

2D nodded his head suddenly very worried looking.

"Well we need to go, now." Alex said beaming at Sadie.

"Acctually I was hoping I could finish this little conversation with 2D."

Alex's eyes flared, he reached down and snatched Sadie's arm. She winced.

"I said lets go."

"A-a-a-alex please!"

2D's eyes were wide as he finally pieced it together. Alex picked Sadie higher off the chair and yanked on her arm which caused her to fall onto the floor. 2D stood up and was surprisingly tall.

"Thas enough mate."

Alex turned to face the blunette.

"No is not," Alex said dropping Sadie to the ground.

2D took a swing at Alex's cheek and missed. Alex whammed 2D in the left cheek hard and he tumbled back onto the bar table. Alex chuckled and turned back around picking up Sadie again. He started to walk to the exit. Sade squirmed and kicked and pleaded. 2D held his cheek and started to step out toward Alex. Sadie noticed 2D was the only one in the room that noticed her being taken. Not the weird guy with the long tounge or the big black man. She pleaded one more time to Alex when she heard 2D call out alex's name. He chuckled and spun around. 2D was at the bar table still, holding my drink in his hand. He brought it back and threw it full force right into Alex's eye. Alex screamed and dropped Sadie so he could bring both hands to his bleeding face. Sadie squirmed threw his shaking legs to 2D who was motioning 2 other people who were the long tounge man and the black guy to an exit at the back of the room. He motioned Sadie to come also. She ran past all the people who now had their focus set on a screaming man who was clawing toward Sadie.

"Run Sadie hurry!" 2D yelled out to her. She made it to 2D and he led her to a green jeep looking thing. She jumped in the back next to a black drunk guy who was sound asleep.

2D took off driving as fast as he could as soon as some cops pulled up to the club


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Sadie's POV**

_Sadie and 2D have been driving in silence for a good 10-20 minutes. _

2D reached a hand foreword to the radio system and switched the little black nob around a little bit. Nothing but static. I smirked and then turned my attention to the guy was sitting next to me.

"So uhh..." 2D said while finally giving up on the Radio.

"Abusive husband huh?" He said eyeing me from the top mirror.

I cleared my dry throat "Uhh yea..."

"How long has he been... ya know..."

"Not long about a day I think...I don't honestly know I just know I was thrown into a basement and I passed out. When I woke up he was telling me to get ready to go to that strip club."

"Oh... And uhh did he... Try anything?"

I zoned out for a second trying to collect myself. This guy sure had a lot of questions...

"Sorry that was a uhh. awkward question." He replied clearing his throat.

The guy with the long tongue Mumbled and turned over a little bit leaning his head onto the seatbelt.

"Uhh what is this thing like a gay threesome?"

"What?!" 2D said turning to face me. I then realized that was not the right thing to say..

"No no no no! This is a band? Ya know? The Gorillaz?"

I thought back to ever hearing the name.

"Never heard of it." I said shrugging. I put my elbow on the window sill and let my head rest on my palm.

2D chuckled and reached back near my feet. I retracted and curled my feet up.

"Sorreh jus' tryna get this..."

He dug around threw the crap coated on the floor and pulled up a CD in its case.

He popped it open and slammed it into the CD player. 19-2000 turned on.

He started to rock his head side to side and swerve the car a little bit. Then he started humming and strumming his fingers on the steering wheel. The dude with the long tongue sort of rolled over and put one of his feet on the dash board in an awkward splits almost kind of motion. He mumbled something and his eyes shot open.

"AHHHHHH!"

2D stopped drumming his fingers and swerved. Then the guy next to me woke up.

"WHAT?! WHATS HAPPENIN?!" I sorta just curled up in the corner afraid to say anything.

"Stop! All o' ya! We're almost home! An' can ya' let off a littl' we have ourselves a guest."

Long tongue man just grumbled

"Be a f****** careful driver maybe we wouldn't have to deal wit' this s***."

Big guy rubbed his bald head.

"Guest?" He said turning to me. He also, had white eyes. He smiled a big white smile.

"Hey," He said.

"hi..."

"Guys this is Sadie, jus' saved her from an abusive.. .whatcha ma callit. Husband... Yeh."

Big Guy ruffled his Brow,

"The Names Russel, you can call me Russ If ya want."

I smiled a little.

"O-o-okay Russ!"

I said reaching out my hand. His colossal hand reached out and we awkwardly shook hands.

Mr. Long tongue flopped his head back at me.

"Hi-i the' sweet cheeks!"

He said eying me up and down.

"Mudz, stop bein' a f****** pervert and keep your eyes on the road." Russ said pointing a thick finger at "Mudz" face.

"Pfft" Mudz mumbled and rolled over.

I glanced up at Russel and gave him a thanking smile. He leaned in next to my ear as if to whisper something.

"That bastards Murdoc, he is the bass player in the band, 2D is the Vocalist and keyboardist and I do the drums. We also got' a littl' gurl at the house, Noodle, She does Guitar."

I nodded and looked out to the road. there weren't many trees and lots of lined up rocks... Wait what? I stared at the rocks closer.

"Oh my God why are we in a cemetery..."

I said Shooting my eyes back to Russel.

"Relax, our house is right up there."

He said pointing his finger up on top of a type of plateau. On top of it sat a dark crusty building that looked deserted. 2D drove a little farther in to the cemetery when we stopped.

"We have to walk all the way from over here... up to there?!" I said pointing my finger to the top of the cliff like thing.

"Yep." 2D said helping Murdoc out of the car and putting a supporting arm around him.

Russel Hopped out and started walking toward them. I sighed and hopped out as well.

When we arrived inside the first thing I noticed was the smell, the second thing was how dirty it was.

2D plopped down onto a nearby random sofa and Murdoc collapsed onto it as well. Russel sat across from the two on a tiny lawn chair. I stared mesmerized as of how that little chair wasn't breaking.

"Oh uh you can sit there." 2D said nodding his head over to another little lawn chair on the other side of Russel.

"Oh thanks okay.." I said sluggishly walking to it. I noticed it was dirty and sort of dusted it off best of my ability without making them notice that i was pretty much "Unapproving" the "sanitation" of this "house"

I got situated then looked out to the others I was sharing this room with.

"So uhh-"

"-2D-SAN RUSSL-SAN MURD-O-KUN!"

A little Japenese girl ran out of the back room out of no where. She had a little skirt on and an over sized jacket. Also a Colorful radio helmet.

"Oh hey baby girl." Russ said putting an arm down. The little girl locked arms around his massive arm and she buried her face into his soft skin.

"Noodle-kun miss Russ-san." She said Smiling.

I cleared my throat. She then froze. She was no longer rubbing against him. She just stopped moving entirely. She slowly looked up.

"SHIRANAI HITO!" (STRANGER!)  
The little girl ran up to my side and began what I was guessing started to do some kind of martial arts moves jumping around me.

"OMAE WO KOROSU!" (I WILL KILL YOU!)

"落ち着いて女の子!" (Little girl, Calm Down!)

I stared back at her.

Everyone grew quiet and stared at me.

"You can Speak Japanese?!" Murdoc said as he lifted his head off the pillow.

"Uhh yea..." Another long pause.

"Do you think maybe you could be our translator? Like we let you stay here and pay you, and you translate what she says and what we say to her?" Russel said looking at me.

"Well uhh... Sure, yea, sure!"

I smiled and looked around the room

"あなたは私の言語を話すことができる？" (You Speak my language?) Noodle asked

"What did she say?" 2D said looking straight at me.

"She said, You speak my Language?"

"Oh..."

"彼の息はいつも午前中に悪臭を放つマードックを教えて！"

"What did she say now? Murdoc said Eyebrowing the little girl.

"She says, Say to Murdoc his breath always stinks in the morning!" I said laughing.

Murdoc shot up.

"Well no more pokemon shows after 10pm!" Murdoc sneered

"これ以上のポケモンは、午後10時の後に示しています！" Noodle growled.

"MURDOC-KUN. DO SADIE STAY?"

Murdoc smiled up at me. Yes, I think Sadie stay.

"Well uhh okay... Thanks guys."

"Noods? Show Sadie her room."

"移動して= Sadie 彼女の部屋" I nodded to her

"はい)コースの"

"She says of course."

She reached a tiny arm out to me and i grasped onto it. With surprising strength. She yanked to me to my feet and I was pulled behind her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Noodle pulled me down a large variety of hallways, pointing out a random door from time to time and would say things like "Bathroom." "Bedroom." "Bathroom." "Closet." I'd always nod and forget where it was. I was starting to get lost. Pretty much all this house was, was a maze of hallways. She pulled me up to an old wooden door. She yanked on the circular golden door knob. It didn't budge. She nodded at it and I gave it a yank. Still closed. I gave it all I could and it finally flew open. She smiled. Bowed. and skipped back down the hallway. I smiled as I watched the rainbow helmet bounce from side to side. When she turned out of sight I looked back to the room.

"Whoah... uhh.." It was disgusting! The used-to-be-white carpet was now a caked brown. The old wallpaper was peeling to reveal brick walls. The old windows were boarded up accept two. One of them had another door connected to it. I waddled into the room and went over to the window by the door. It was some kind of... like car lot. "Huh." I said turning back to face the room. At least the tiny twin bed was clean... kind of... Did I mention I'm a bit of a Germiphobe? Well I am and this place really wasn't helping. I walked over to the bed and stepped on top of it to look out the window. I could see the cemetery down bellow me and if I looked strait out it looked like a desert.

"Great view." I said sarcastically to myself. I jumped to my butt on the bed and looked at the side table. I put my backpack and purse down on it. "Maybe ill unpack a little... I said to myself. I grabbed my little hand purse and began to remove stuff like my wallet and keys. I opened up the little drawer attached to the bedside table and looked in it.

"What..." I said t myself. It had stuff in it... I guess I wasn't really all that surprised. I looked through it. It mainly consisted of dark lip stick, dark eye shadow, Old blush, and a photograph...? I picked it up and held it close to the end of my nose. It was some chick. She had Dark brown eye shadow up to her eyebrows and a beauty mark above her lip. She had sun glasses resting on her hair that was sticking to the sides of her face. A big heart surrounded her head in sharpie. I flipped over the photo and it had more sharpie writing on it. It said:

_Hiii Paula! I love you sooo much! Thanks for joining the band and I'd like you to know that I just love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. 3 Stuart.  
_"Stuart." I read again. I didn't know anyone named stuart. While I was thinking back to knowing any Paula's I heard a **BOOM! **followed with a **BLOOT'Y HELL!** I stood up and took large steps over to the door. I creaked it open and looked down the hallway where more ruckus was coming from. I saw Murdoc pinning 2D up on the wall! By his _neck. _

"HEY!" I shouted at him. He didn't even look up! Before I could even be offended I was running down that hallway as fast as I could. All I could think of is what the heck was happening. As I finally got close to them I didn't even bother to ask what was going on I just jumped up and dove at Murdoc's legs. I managed out a "What are you doing?!" Before Murdoc collapsed ontop of me tight grip still wrapped around 2D's neck. I got at an angle where I pinned down Murdoc with me awkwardly sitting on his chest and my legs pinning down his arms. "SADIE!" and a angry glare Is all I got out of him before he pushed me off and began punching 2D repeatedly in the chest or jaw or something else. I stumbled up and Jumped on his back which he was in a crouching position hovering over 2D so it wasn't all that affective.. He stood up with me on his back flailing around and pulling at his hair. 2D got on his elbows and attempted to army-crawl away from Murdoc but Murdoc saw him and placed a shiny black boot on his back and held him down. He was able to fling me off and he then leaned down and grabbed 2D by the back of his t-shirt and yanked him up. I felt around frantically on the floor for something I could protect myself with. My shaking had wrapped around... a beer bottle? Perfect. I got up still shaking and sprinted up to Murdoc who was a yard or 2 away now.  
I picked the empty beer bottle up above my head and smashed it down as hard as I could perfectly into his doughy raven black hair. I heard a UNG! and he collapsed to the floor. I stood frozen. Still grasping the lip of the now shattered beer bottle. My eyes glanced down to the floor. Murdoc laid spread out on top of 2D who was gasping for breath.  
"C-crap! Sorry!" I said kneeing down to the two. I pushed Murdoc off 2D and helped the singer to his feet. He was shaking harder then I was. I dragged the pale almost corpse like 2D through the hallway checking each door for a bathroom.

"I-I-I got it..." He chocked out. "You should go get Mudz." He said starring at me.  
I walked him up to the wall and let him lean on it.  
"I'll go get Murdoc." I said turning away and back down the dark hallway. I turned the corner and Squated down to pick up the bassist only... there was no bassist... My eyes grew wide.  
"Hello Sweetness." I heard behind me.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Murdoc's POV

I grabbed the squealing bratt and made sure to wrap my arm tight 'round her tiny little mouth. Pathetic. I started to drag her but figuring how light she was I just swung her up to me and held her over my shoulder as she freaked. The last thing I wanted right now was a angry Russel to come charging at me. I turned to the nearest bathroom and kicked the door enough to where I could get in with her. I jus' sorta walked over to the bath and plopped her in it. Of course I forgot to cover her mouth since I sorta just completely let her go. "MURDOC!" She angrily spat at me as she clawed at the sides of the tub trying to get out. I held her in and turned the bath on freezing cold. She screamed a little bit and then she sorta... passed out... I don't know but her eyes were still open and her mouth was open as if she was having a flash back or something weird. She looked so scared I couldn't help but feel a lil guilty... Just a lil though. She came back to reality or whatever and just curled up in the corner of the tub with her legs pulled up to her jugs like a wimp. She was shiverin'. I turned off the tub and sighed.

"Look bird, you don't know how things work around here. I beat up 2D, its what I do. If I get to the point where the faceache 'as to go to the hospital stop me because I ain't paying no hospital bill. But this was a measly fight. And the dullards fucking used to it so just stop."  
She nodded. I pulled her out of the tub and handed her a towel. She didn't even look at me and just walked outside. I shouted out at her. "Tell anyone and I beat 2D to a pulp and im not taking him to a hospital!" I smiled and thought back over what I just did. I couldn't help but get a lil boner... My smile grew wider.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

3rd Person POV

Sadie plopped the towel on the ground and dove under the covers. She squeezed her eyes tight until she fell asleep.  
She had plenty of nightmares that night.


	5. Chapter 5

2D's POV

/*\/*\/*\/*\

"I'm soooo fuckin' pathetic," I scolded myself staring into the bathroom mirror. Bruises and slits lined up and down my arms, finger print marks around my neck, a black eye, busted lip. I sure wasn't a pretty site. I touched another one of the slits in my arm wincing in pain. How the hell did he even give me this is all I thought of while I tidied up. I looked down in the sink and watched the rest of the blood from my cuts swish around and go down the drain.

"Pathetic." I said more serious then sarcastic this time, slamming my fist on the sink table. Sadie hadn't come back in a while. I mean it was like 10 mins but still it doesn't take that long. Maybe im just goin' crazy. I mean I am making a girl drag my. Bassist. Down the effing hallway while I hide in here like a pussy. I tilt my head back and groan, "UGGGHHHH..." I must have been to loud because next thing I new I heard footsteps coming from the hallway, Sadie was returning with the knocked-out Murdoc. I remained facing at the mirror attending to my facial wounds while I heard her walk in.

Without turning around. I said "Jus' go ahea' and set him up on the sink there. We will clean 'im up an' put 'im in his bago' He might jus' thin' it was awl a dream."

"What was that faceache?"

I looked in the mirror background. Murdoc, no Sadie. My insides crumbled as I spun around to face Murdoc.

"O-o-o-oh H-h-hi Mudz!" I said slowly and nervously, my voice breaking.

"Shut up!" He said smacking me upside the head. He waddled over into a stall and pissed. I awkwardly just started attending to my wounds once more very shakily this time.

I listened closely.

*sniff* "Wellp, I taught Sadie a lesson today, don't mess with Mudzy!" He chuckled. I spun around

"What did you fuckin' do?!" I glared at him.

He spun around zipping up his pants. "Oh nothing that bad, lets just say she'll be a lil' chilly tonight." He cackled. I rolled my eyes even though he probably couldn't even tell.

I turned away from Murdoc to the Hallway, and turned left to Sadie's bedroom.

I creaked open the dusty old room. You think we could have offered her something better... This room sucks... I stumbled around in the darkness a little bit as quietly as I could until I finally found her bed... I'm pretty sure. It was I could feel her through the blankets. I stood there, my eyes adjusting to the darkness a little bit. I saw her face. Once my eyes finally adjusted. Her hair was soaked and stuck to the sides of her face. She was shivering and she kept on twitching like she was having bad dreams. I frowned and thought about how im gonna teach Murdoc a lesson. I sighed and put my head down in defeat. I got down on my knees next to her bed and just kinda stared at her. It sounds creepy but hey, I was curious, a new lady staying at my place? That normally doesn't happen unless its Noods who isn't really a lady more like a little girl. Or someone Me, Mudz, or Russ bring around but Its normally just one night things. I inched a little closer to get a better view. She really was well, beautiful. Not like I wanted to Fuck her or anything she just had an attractive face that normal celebrities have. I noticed how bony her arms and neck were. Since She had the blankets tucked under her arms I couldn't really see anything else but this was like not normal skinny like me or Noods... This was like a... eating disorder... or something. My eyes went from her arms to her face once again. Was this really going to be a person in the Gorillaz? Well not in the Gorillaz, a team member of us, We are like, known for being terrifying and such but this would change that... I slowly stood up and walked backwards out of the room.

I turned down the hallway in the direction to my room and just kinda zoned out. I do that some times. Some people (Murdoc and sometimes Russ,) Think I'm going mental or something but really living with these people how can you not go crazy. Anyway I zone out and completely forget what I was doing, I might catch myself staring at a wall or looking into a random room or something. Freaky. I wondered the halls a little longer and glanced at my watch, 3:20 am. Dang. How long have I been walking around? I sluggishly sat down against the wall and pulled out a pack of cigs and a light.

I pulled the long white stick out and lit the end putting the wonderful drug to my lips. I breathed deeply and let the air out through my nose. I should start in the direction of the car lot once again. Or maybe I'd just crash right here. I mean I always do that it might not be normal for other people but its normal for me. I put the stump of the cigarette out on the tile flooring and threw it to the side. I then took off my jacket that was a little dirty from the fight. Ah well. I balled it up and plopped it on the ground. I leaned down and placed my head on the jacket as a pillow. I pulled my legs up to my chest and closed my eyes. I can usually fall asleep really easily and luckily tonight was one of those nights. And I quickly dozed off.

Sadie's POV

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Whyyyyy I whimpered. Why did this always happen? Its always me that gets pushed around. And don't just say its been the past week because I've been pushed around my entire life, Freaking bullies. They suck ass. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I had woken up in the middle of the night, It was like 4 when I woke up because of stupid nightmares. Ugh. About being pushed around too. I sat up, a migraine forming right in the center of my forehead.  
"Ughhhhh..." I moaned as I reached over to my purse. I pulled it back and placed it on the bed next to me. I then reached up and switched on the dusty lamp on the bedside table. A gnat was flying around it. I reached in my purse and felt around, Ah. My wallet. I pulled out a 20, I knew what I had to do. I stood up and went over to the dresser in the corner of the room. I dug through it and pulled out a pen and paper. How convenient. I stumbled back to the bedside table and wrote a note. I then grabbed the 20 and headed out to the Car port through the handy second door in my room. I remember on the car ride here 2D mentioning something about Murdoc lives in his Bago and pretty much everything Murdoc owns is in it. I nodded and stepped out into the chilly car port. I realized my hair had not dried all the way. Oh well. I might grab a hoodie actually, I saw one in the closet. I turned back to the metallic door and it was locked.  
"Shit." I mouthed to myself. Ill get in another way later. I looked across the vast parking lot, there were quiet a few cars, weird cars, like the geep, a weird... army truck? And a lot more. I walked through it and finally came across what had to be Murdocs Winnebago. A paper was taped to the door that read:

**F OFF. ~Muds~**

yeesh. Oh well, I grabbed hold of the doorhandle and slowly turned it. I as quietly as possible squeaked it open. I tiptoed inside and the first thing I noticed was the smell, the second thing was what a dump it was. I tried to walk around all the clutter that was covering the floor. I looked around some more. Keys keys keys... is what I kept repeating. I looked up and saw a bed. Oh jeez was Murdoc in it. I mean, I hope he was in it. Or else... Where would he be..? I swallowed and looked around some more. I noticed lots of papers... Were these... Lyrics? Yea. Lyrics. I picked up one.  
"Super... super fast Jellyfish?" I talked to myself quietly. I shrugged and put it back down. I made my way around until I made my way over to Murdoc's bed. More papers, more satanic images, more books, nothing freaking looking like keys would be there. I huffed and put a hand on my hip.  
"Having a hard time?" I looked up and of course, saw no one else but Murdoc.  
The hair on my neck stood up.  
"Oh my God, why do you have to be such a stalker." He tilted his head back and cackled.  
"Me? A stalker? Your the one going through my property! Lookin for, whatever!" I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Look, I need the keys to the Geep."  
"Oh hell no! You'd crash it in seconds!"  
"Murdoc I would not! Anyway its important!"  
"What so you can ditch? Not happenin! Besides the Geep is an _advanced _car. Not really your type." He snorted.  
"Murdoc please I really need this."  
"Tell you what, you let me drive you over to the place or whatever and I get to ride you." He smirked looking me up and down.

I crossed my arms over my chest. I realized how close he had stepped over to me.  
"Murdoc, that will never, _ever, _Happen." I hissed.  
"I was kidding!" He huffed. "Ill drive ya to your stupid thing but you owe me one."  
"Thanks Murdoc!" I smiled and gave him a hug. He looked like he didn't know how to react. He patted me on the back awkwardly. I skipped over to the door of his bago and swung open the door. I hopped down the steps and dashed over to his fancy "Car".

He grabbed his keys and came strutting over. He had heeled boots on so I could here the echo bouncing off of them.

_click click click click,_

He jumped into the drivers seat and we sped off over like... 100 miles per hour.  
I clenched my seat belt and clicked it in as fast as I could. I held onto the sides of my chair while Murdoc aimlessly drove around traffic ignoring traffic signs or the direction of the road he was driving on.  
"Where am I headed?" He said as he yawned, it was pretty late...  
"Silver Stone storage unit."  
"Oh?" He replied. He reached back and I realized he was doing what 2D did, he was putting in a CD. He grabbed a random one and stuck it in to the CD player. Black Sabbath began playing.  
"Awweehhh yeaaa. this is a good band!" He said pointing to the speakers. I smiled.  
"Yea!" I began singing on point to the lyrics.  
He stared at me.  
"You know Black Sabbath?"  
"Well uhh, yea. My dad was a big fan and so here I am."  
"You don't really look like the Black Sabbath type."  
"Haha, I get that a lot."

We sung along to the lyrics a while and I realized we went through about half the album. He turned it down.  
"You know, you sing really well!"  
"Really?" I said turning to him.  
"Well yea! I mean you sure got something special!" I grinned.  
"Thanks."

I looked up and realized we were pulling into the storage unit. Murdoc stopped at the little booth thingy and a little guy probably around 60 was sitting there reading the news paper in a dirty suit.  
"Excuse me?" I leaned over to the window.  
The man looked up, "How may I help you two?"  
"I'm looking for unit 39B."  
I paid the man and he gave me the key to the unit. Murdoc drove until we arrived at the unit. I hopped out while Murdoc stayed sitting. I opened it up and grinned.

"Here it is."  
"Whoahhhh... nice!" Murdoc said. My Motorcycle KLR was sitting there sparkling.  
"Thanks for the ride!" I said waving Murdoc away.  
"Ughhhhhhhh." Murdoc moaned and drove away slowly. I reached over to a crate in the unit and got my black helmet. I slid it on and swung a leg over the motorcycle. I started it up and took off after the Geep. I realized I was starting to do what Murdoc was doing and swerve around traffic. It was Soooo fun! Especially since my Motorcycle was so fast! At least now I could go from the town to the house easily.


	6. Chapter 6

This was the fifth Gorillaz rehearsal I had gone to and I was beginning to hate going to them already! It always started with Murdoc (who would be drunk) Bossing around 2D and Russel would make him stop and then they'd all play a song. Just any random song. Then at the end Noodle would complain about how she wants to sing her song which I found out was a song called Dare and apparently it was still a work in progress it was that song and Suzuki Method. Both were really good songs but Suzuki Method was a little... Mature... I didn't really like her singing it and Murdoc would always stare at me while she sung the disturbing parts. I don't think she knew what it meant which made it even worse. Anyway then She would mess up and say they had to restart the song and then everyone would complain. And she would cuss them out in Japenese and I had to translate all of it and all the cuss words from Murdocs trash mouth but not exactly it went a little more like  
Murdoc: Call her a FUCKING BITCH!  
Me: Okie dokie boss.  
Me: Murdoc says he's sorry  
Noodle: Tell him He is a FUCKING RETARD  
Me: She's sorry.

And it went like that pretty much the whole time. I would just chill in the back. I had started to memorize some of the songs like 19-2000 and Clint Eastwood. Just the big ones. I would sometimes sit there and pay some bills or maybe just chill on my phone. Anyway during this rehearsal I started to.. well... fall asleep. I know, I know, how can you fall asleep during a rock/punk band rehearsal? Just ask my lack of sleep. I had been staying up late lately pondering over what the heck I was gonna do about Alex. I know he probably went to the hospital after 2D threw the glass in his eye but he should be all better now... And sadly for me that means he might be looking for me. Also whats terrifying is legally im still married to him. I didn't wear like my wedding ring or anything. Lately I had been keeping it in the dressers top drawer in my room. I should like flush it down the toilet or something. And of course Another stressful thing is Alex is wealthy. His dad owned a business and he recently passed away so Alex gets all the money being an only child. So it would be easy for him to hunt me.

I wasn't exactly asleep but more so just resting my eyes. But what was terrifying was when I opened my eyes all the music stopped and it was like dead quiet. All of them were just in there spots staring at me. Like not moving at all. I heard a humming noise from behind me but I couldn't turn around. The lights started flickering. I panicked and stood up. They still hadn't moved and were still staring at me.

"G-g-guys?" I whispered.

Then all the lights went out. All I could hear was my breathing. If I held my hand right in front of me I couldn't see it. I inched into the corner of the room. What the heck was happening. My breathing got harder. Then one light shined down onto... Noodle? She was still standing there. Crying and then walking over to me. Reaching out her hands like she wanted me to pick her up.

"Noodle! C-come here! Something is wrong with the lights come here honey!" I held out my hand and she got about 2 feet away from me. And she stopped. She lifted her hand and pointed behind me.

"Hide," She whispered in perfect English. Then long arms in black gloves shot out of the darkness and put an arm around Noodle's waist and one on her mouth.

"NOODLE!" I yelled I reached out to grab her hand but she was yanked into the darkness before I could get to her. By then I was sobbing.

"NOODLE?! NOODLE?! COME HERE NOW! GUYS?!" I stumbled around in the pitch darkness. I felt around on the wall and I had finally found a light switch. I flicked it on and I realized the walls were all now padded. And the flooring. And the ceiling. I heard a shuffle behind me. I spun around and saw 2D sitting legs crossed In a straight jacket.

"2-d-d..." I choked out wiping my cheek with the sleeve on my hoodie. He sat there still not looking up.

"2D what is going on where are we?!" He looked up limply.

"Hide." And then the lights went out again. By then I was done. I was sorta like Fuck this im going crazy. I put my hands on the sides of my head and squatted down and kept my head down, I squeezed my eyes shut and cried. I didn't ever want to look up. I was like that for what felt like hours. When I heard voices around me. I looked up, and Russel was squatted down in front of me, smiling at me. Tears stained my cheeks.

"Russel... Whats happenin- "  
"Shh, its ok. I know. I know. I'll keep you safe." I didn't even question it I just wrapped my arms around him. It was pitch dark accept a light shaft shining down on us. He combed my hair with his fingers. I wept into his blue t-shirt as he held onto me.

"You have to keep her safe." He whispered.  
"What? From who? why? who do I keep safe?!" I snapped.  
"Keep her safe... Keep her safe... Keep her safe..." He repeated it a lot of times. I pulled my head off of his T-shirt and looked at him. Oh my god he looked like he was dead. Pale and not blinking.

"RUSSEL?!" I whimpered. "Russel, oh god please no!" I pulled him off me and he fell limply on the ground next to me. The tears were there once more. I heard whispers in the darkness surrounding me. I closed my eyes for 10 seconds and when I opened them I was in an ally. Dumpsters lined against buildings and rain was pouring down and staining my shirt. I looked on the ground next to me and there were broken bottles everywhere. Then I felt something cold and metallic pushed on my forehead. I looked up to realize it was a gun.

"Hey!" I shouted. I shot my hands above my head in surrender. My eyes glanced up to the person holding the weapon. He had a hoodie on and I couldn't see his face.

"Money in the bag." His green hand shot out a potato sack.

"I-I-I don-"

"SHUT UP AND PUT IT IN THE BAG!" I remembered that voice... It was.. Murdoc's... **BAM! **The trigger was pulled.

"AHHHH!" I shrieked jolting up back in the normal band practice room. Murdoc, Russel, Noodle, and 2D were in the middle of Tomorrow comes Today. All of them stopped and stared at me.

"Uhh... Sadie?" Russel Said. I was sweating and panting hard. I fell of the chair and backed up against the wall.

"Oh my god..." I panted. A single tear streamed down my cheek and plopped to the floor. I looked up and Murdoc and 2D were next to me putting a supporting arm around me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted. Murdoc retracted but 2D put another arm where Murdoc's as removed. I was struggling and I realized that he wasn't helping me up but he was keeping me from getting away. I was yelling for help and hitting his arms trying to get out of his grip.

"Sadie! Jus' stop strugglin'!" He said. I cried and yelled and struggled some more. 2D sat down back against the wall keeping his arms wrapped around my waist still.

"Sadie stawp it was a blooty' dream!" When he realized I wasn't calming down he stopped telling me and resorted to just hugging me. I could feel his head resting on my shoulder. I looked up and Russel was taking Noodle out of the room and Murdoc was standing there looking down at me with his arms crossed in front of him. I stopped and let my arms fall down to my sides and I sighed. I knew it was a dream. I cried silently and fell back into 2D's T-shirt. He rested his chin on my head.

"Sadie yew scared me so bad." He whispered. I hugged onto his t-shirt and thought back to the dream.  
"Sadie," Murdoc said kneeling down and putting a hand on my shoulder. "The police found out about Alex abusing you.


	7. Chapter 7

"W-w-what do you mean? I-" Murdoc cut me off.  
"I mean the prick is in jail."  
My eyes widened.  
"Oh no no no god please no!" I panicked. I reached my hands up to the sides of my face and yanked at my hair.  
"What?! You don't want the wanker behind bars?!" Murdoc replied looking awfully confused and raising an eyebrow.  
My eyes glanced up to his,  
"Murdoc! He has bail money! At least before he was to drunk to even realize what was happening but now that he's in jail for the next couple days he has had time to... to sober up!"  
"Well wot is 'e gonna dew? He can't just storm awn in hea' and take ya!"  
Murdoc reached his hand up to his face and sighed.  
"That's exactly what 'ell fucking do dullard." He smacked 2D upside the head. 2D took it well.  
"Oh-h-h my God! Hell no! I have to... I have to..." I put my head own.  
2D lifted his head from my shoulder and turned to look at me.  
"I have to... I have to talk to him."  
Murdoc looked at me like I had no idea what I was talking about.  
I stood up pushing 2D's arms off from around my waist. They both watched as I dashed out of the recording room. I didn't stop running till I got to my room. I slid into my room and grabbed my phone and dialed numbers frantically my fingers shaking. A shaking thumb hit _Call Alex._  
I stood in silence while Murdoc and 2D had just gotten to my room. They both just stood in the doorway staring at me. I then realized how stupid I was being and he was in jail.  
"UGH!" I hung up and collapsed onto my bed. Dropping my phone to the floor in the process.  
2D staggered in my room and leaned down to pick up my phone.  
"Its ringing." 2D said looking at the phone. I snatched the phone from him and clicked answer.  
"Hello?"  
_"Hi sweet cheeks I'm outside! Kong Studios am I right? I'll be up soon love you!"_  
I dropped my phone. I turned to Murdoc and 2D,  
"He's outside."  
They both looked at each other. I sat down.  
"I-I-I-I can't go back!" I sobbed.  
2D nodded to Murdoc. Murdoc dashed out to his Winnie and 2D kneeled down to me. He grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet.  
"Run!" He shouted and pushed me down the hallway. I ran as fast as my legs could allow with 2D slowly staggering after me. He was coughing.  
I slowed down and he just pushed me to keep going. He was really struggling.  
"I-I-its fine, its just the cigs."  
He would cough.  
"Oh my God I don't have time for this! We are going. Now!" I looked down the hallway and Murdoc was walking in the other direction with a shotgun in each hand.  
I couldn't stop staring. I mean... I still... this is crazy but... had feelings for Alex... Like I didn't want him to die... or anything. 2D looked back to Murdoc.  
"HEY!" He called at Murdoc. Murdoc stopped and turned back to 2D, he ran back and handed 2D the other shotgun. They nodded and patted each other on the back.  
"Sadie. We have to hide. Murdoc is gonna... take care of things okay? We have to go. now." 2D was holding my shoulder and staring into my eyes.  
"Ok." I said before 2D was pulling me down the hallway. Holy crap he was going fast. I mean I guess im not surprised he has legs longer then the empire state building.  
We turned into a random room which I quickly realized was a Bar. It had a grimy bar and 4 bar stools. One of them were ripped open. I went up to the bar table and hid behind it. I was shaking so bad 2D actually had to calm me down. Like breathe in and out. That kind of thing. I heard walking down the hallway.  
"Sadieeee?" Yelled out a voice. Oh my God it was Alex. 2D saw how scared I got when I heard it and he cocked the shot gun. My eyes were brimmed with red and I nodded at him. Then I heard a cry. I knew the cry. Alex had Noodle.

Sorry this chap is a little bit short but im publishing the next chapter in an uno momento. Thanks for the positive feedback! ~S~


	8. Chapter 8

2D looked at me and mouthed.  
_Don't do it. _  
He was to late though I was already standing up and about to head over to the door.  
There is no way he was doing anything to Noodle.  
2D stood up behind me looking nearly as terrified as I was. I put my head down and slowly walked over to the doorway, 2D trailing behind.  
"A-a-alex? I'm here. Let her go."  
I turned down the hallway and there he was. There were two people standing behind him. They both had ski masks on and were each holding one of Noodles arms who was twisting and turning and crying. Alex stood holding a gun and pushing it into Noodles forehead.  
2D aimed the shot gun  
"Now hold on there partner." Alex said to 2D. 2D was shaking like hell.  
I turned to 2D.  
"Drop the gun." I whispered. He looked at me with a wrinkled brow. He leaned down and put the gun down. He put his hands above his head. I did as well and I began to walk to Alex. Another guy with a ski mask appeared from behind Alex and Walked over to me. He felt me down for weapons and when he realized I didn't have anything so he put handcuffs on my wrists. Then he brought me back to Alex who grabbed onto the cuffs tight. The two men holding Noodle dropped her and she scampered over and hid behind 2D who was glaring at Alex.  
"There, now everyone is happy." I looked up at Alex and realized he had an Eye Patch... On the eye 2D threw the glass at. I put my head down. I didn't want to look at him anymore.  
My mind was racing and I thought where the hell Murdoc and Russel were. I hope they are safe. I squeezed my eyes shut as The men put a bag over my head.  
I heard  
"Now everyone is Happy." Before someone hit me in the head and everything went dark.

I woke up with my head throbbing. I could taste blood in my mouth. And I realized I couldn't move because I was bound to a rusty metal chair. I struggled a little bit and realized where I was. It was an old looking room with a cot in the corner of the room and a mirror on the wall. It had one door and no windows. The door looked sealed and metallic. There was a cubby hole on the door that was pretty much like a big mail slot. There was a sign that hung on the door that said QUARENTINE. In big Red letters. I called out for help but got nothing in return. The only light in the room was a single bulb hanging down from the ceiling. The room was about as big as 2 small closets. I examined the ropes that tied me down. They were so tight they were digging into my arms and making my skin raw. I winced at the fact that I now noticed the stinging sensation. Then I heard a crackling noise coming from behind me and I turned my head and looked up to see a megaphone intercom thing. It popped some more and I heard a static-y voice go on.  
_I see you woke up! This is how this wonderful marriage is gonna work out. I untie you and you stay in there. Theres a bathroom in the room behind you. You can get water from the sink. And I will bring you one meal everyday. I will also come in every night for constant... night time activities. And overall you just stay in there and be good! I love you! _and then it stopped.  
I put my head down. This was going to be my life. At least its safe to say Noodle is safe. I looked behind me and noticed the door that must be for the bathroom. I heard a clinking sound coming from behind the door and then a knife came through aiming right at me. I panicked and tried to move out of the way but it was thrown perfectly at the wall next to me skimming the rope tied on my arm. It sliced it and began to loosen. I wiggled around and the rest of the rope fell off. I stood up and grabbed the knife out of the wall. I put it in my back pocket and heard the crackling noise again. I turned to face the intercom.  
_Put the knife back out the slot or I will go back and kill Noodle.  
_ I froze and slowly reached back down to my pocket. My hand retrieved the sharp knife and I tossed it through the door slot. I turned and yanked open the door to a bathroom. It had an old sink that sprouted brownish water and a toilet that I would never want to use. I walked back into the main room and climbed upon the little cot. I sat there with my legs pulled up to me and put my head on them. I thought back to the guys at Kong. Were they even worried about me? Probably not. They're probably thinking one less mouth to feed. I had only been at Kong for 3 months but they were like family. Noodle's English had gotten much better since I'd moved in and she had started to use sentences. I must had been sitting there for quite some time because before I knew it the door handle on the metallic door was turning. It opened a little bit and I could see Alex outside of it. He had a white robe on and it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. He opened the door the rest of the way and it squeaked across the tile floor he turned and slammed the door locking it as he did so.  
"Hey honey, how do you like the place?" He asked grinning.  
I didn't reply.  
"Not so talkative huh? Oh well, you don't need to talk for what we're about to do." His smile got wider.  
He removed his Robe and he was completely naked. He looked like he had gained some weight too which was a major turn off.  
He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me seductively. I inched as far away as I could against the wall and covered myself up and tucked my head down. I felt his hand petting my hair.  
"Shhh, come here, its okay, come on." He was pulling at my arm with his other hand.  
I didn't budge.  
"I said COME HERE!" He yanked my arm. I fell on the bed belly-up and he grabbed at the hoodie I was wearing. He yanked it off and flew it to the side. I sat there in my sports bra and shorts. He then grabbed at my shorts as I tried to hit his hands away. He then grabbed my arms and put his knees on them so I couldn't defend myself. He pulled the shorts all the way down and he flipped over to where he was sitting on my chest. I winced as he began biting my neck and I couldn't do anything about it. He pulled off my sports bra. He actually like RIPPED it off. He flew it to the side and grabbed at my tits. I blushed a Crimson Red and he laughed.  
I winced as he began to yank at my panties.  
"A-a-a-alex please!" I cried. He looked at me and smiled.  
Then pulled them off.

One Week Later

The occurrence of what happened that day repeated for the next week. He had given me meals however I hadn't eaten any of it... I don't know what he put in it or as of fact what it even was. It looked like vomit.  
I had begun to get really weak and actually stopped fighting completely.  
I would just sit on the cot looking off into space. I was gonna die in here.  
My hope was dying fast.

One Month Later

Alex noticed I wasn't gonna eat any of that vomit stuff so he actually started bringing me sandwiches. I wish I could say I could resist it but I couldn't. I was either gonna eat it or die of starvation. Even though he gave me normal food I only ate bits and pieces of them because I had adjusted to such a crazy diet. The water probably was terrible for me but I drank the brownish liquid anyway. I had noticed I was still super weak and I even had a fever. Its what I figured. Im not a doctor or anything. Anyway it was like any other night and Alex was coming in only instead of his usual robe he was completely dressed. And instead of a seductive look he looked more panicked.  
"Call of your friends! I give up!"  
"What? Whats hapenin-"  
"You know what im talking about! Make them leave ill let you go just call them off!"  
He seemed to be out of breath and there were beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  
"Alex Seriously what is going on."

Sudenly the intercom turned on.  
_Excuse me Ladies and Gen- or just ladies. Har har har. We are sad to say project Happy Marriage is gonna have to be put to a stop. _  
I smiled. I knew that voice. The Gorillaz came back for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is gonna be like a longer chapter then usual so yippie!**

It was pretty brief, I mean, the way they took me back to Kong. I sat there smiling devilishly at Alex while he stood there looking like he was about to piss his pants and then the door FLEW in. Like someone exploded a stick of dynamite or something. It smashed into Alex who got blown onto the floor with a gigantic metallic door behind him. I remember being sooo weak I could barely even move. I mean I was starved, sick, and completely exhausted. My droopy eyes went to who blew the door in and stood Russel. Noodle sitting on his shoulder and 2D and Murdoc peaking around him toward me. Then Murdoc went:  
"She looks like shit."  
And then i passed out. Then I woke up feeling drowsy still and pissseeddddd at Murdoc. I looked down and realized I was in a hospital bed. An IV sticking into my arm.  
"Oh heyalllll naw." I remember saying in my head while I reached toward the IV prepared to rip it out. A cold hand seized my arm. I gasped and glanced up. It was a Doctor.  
"Tsk, tsk, not a good idea." He said quickly through his white mustache. I sighed and retracted my arm to my chest. I looked around the white room. Ugh. I hate hospitals. I leaned back and put my head on my pillow.  
"Doctor please I'm absolutely fine."  
"No... No, not exactly. We have a list here." He said flicking at papers on a clipboard.  
"Your exhausted, malnourished, and have a flu. After what you've gone through I'm surprised its not worse. Now, can I have the name of your abuser?"  
"W-w-what? They told you people about that?!"  
"Well, yes. It was needed for documenting. Also your husband... Alex? Alex. Got his skull fractured from the implosion of the door."  
"Great. I hope he fucking dies."  
The doctor looked at me sentimentally.  
"I'm so sorry."  
I looked down. He was one of those sweet old guys ya just wanna squeeze.  
"I-its ok." I said choking back tears. I hate crying in public. He put a hand on my shoulder.  
"He is in the emergency room then straight to the prison. After his surgery you might get a chance to talk to him."  
I never wanted to see his pudgy little face ever again. I'd probably.. probably either start having a seizure or start attacking him.

The Doctor placed 3 bottles of pills on my side table and said I was free to go. I walked through the doors of the doctors office and was totally glomped (Forcefully hugged like someone is literally thrown at you) and I nearly fell on my ass. I looked at who glomped me and it was Noodle!  
"Oh my God Noodle! I missed you so much!" She rubbed her face on mine and I squeezed her tight.  
Then Russel helped pry Noodle off and he gave me a hug too. As soon as Russel moved out of the way 2D wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around in the air. As soon as he put me down I looked up awaiting another hug from Murdoc but he was no where to be found.  
"Wheres the other one?" I said to the guys.  
"He is waiting at the emergency room. His plan is as soon as Alex steps out of surgery he's gonna beat the shit out of him." Russel answered chuckling.  
"Great." I said smiling being less-pissed at Murdoc.  
"Lets ge' the fuck ou' o' hea'." 2D said rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed to not like hospitals as much as me.  
We all strutted outside but I realized how weak I was still and I tripped a little. Russel grabbed my arm before I could completely embarrass myself.  
"Heh... thanks Russ..."  
"Sadie O-K?" Noodle asked looking at me questionably.  
"Sadie ok." I said reassuring her. She smiled and reached up to hold my hand. I grasped it and smiled at her. She smiled back and skipped back toward the Geep.  
"Wait I thought Murdoc took the Geep..."  
I said questioning it.  
"No actualy' Mudz been usin' your motorcycl' he luvs tha' thin."  
I growled.  
"Thats my motorcycle."  
I frowned and crossed my arms  
We hopped in and I got in the shotgun since 2D was driving since the absence of Murdoc meant he was runner up for driving then we took off the usual 125 miles per hour. I didn't realize it but I passed out in the car.

I woke up on the couch with a blanket and 2D sitting at the end with Noodle on his lap. I smiled and looked up to the tv. A really cheesy zombie movie was playing. I groaned. 2D loves cheesy zombie movies. I mean I don't mind one or two but this is like one, and another, and another, and another. And like 5 of them in one night and I'm the only one that seems to get annoyed by it. 2D looked at me.  
"Oh, hey your awake." He said smiling.  
"Nah, I'm still sleeping." I said sarcastically then making fake snoring noises. He laughed. I sat up and Noodle saw me and smiled waving. I waved back and realized that my head was throbbing. I reached my hands up to my temples and massaged them back and forth.  
"Hey uhh... 2D? Where are my pills the Dr gave me?"  
"Oh. uhhh... There they are." He said pointing to the side table.  
"Thanks." I replied reaching for them. I popped one of each and leaned back putting my head on the arm of the couch.  
I looked up to the two that were in the exact same spots as I first saw them.  
"Noodle." She looked up to me.  
"Come here." She crawled over to my lap, her eyes still glued to the tv screen. She plopped down on my legs which were straight out and I grabbed all her hair and began splitting it into 3 sections. She looked at me questionably.  
"I'm just gonna braid your hair." I said calmly.  
"B-b-b-braid?" She said.  
"Braid." I said waving her hair in front of her. She nodded nervously and looked back to the screen. I began entwining the strands of hair. I noticed how silky every little spike was. It was crazy. I entwined all the pieces and began repeating that down until all that remained were a couple strands of hair. I got a rubberband off the side table and wrapped it around the end.  
"Done!" I smiled at her. 2D I had noticed had stopped watching the movie and was watching me braid. Same with Noodle, both there focus was on Noodle's hair.  
"Me see it! Me see it!" She said grabbing at my hands.  
"Uhhh here!" I said picking her up and holding her as I stood and began to walk toward a bathroom. I grabbed a hand mirror off the sink table and put her on the sink side. She grabbed the mirror and angled it to the mirror hanging on the wall. She gasped and smiled.  
"Pretttyyy!" She squealed. I laughed.  
"You like that?" I said smiling and leaning against the wall.  
"Yes yes yes!" She said jumping up and down on the counter.  
2D poked his head in. He walked toward Noodle and touched the delicate bumps in the braid.  
He smiled and began tickling Noodle. She giggled and then began laughing so loud I heard Russel upstairs going  
"Is that my baby girl? Hold on 2D keep her laughing im gonna grab a camera!" Russel slid into the bathroom in a robe and white plain t-shirt and boxer shorts. He was holding a video recorder and he began recording. Me and 2D both began to team-work tickle Noodle and she had tears pouring down her face. Me and 2D were both laughing so hard. Noodle had the cutest little laugh. We kept that up for like 5 more minuites and then 2D scooped her up and flung her on his shoulders and ran out of the room jumping and crazy stuff to make her smile. They ran around some more and then Noodle looked superrr tired. I looked at my phone and it was like 12:50.  
"Someones bedtime!" Russel said scooping her up once more from 2D's arms.  
"I sleep next to Russel-san Tonight?" She asked yawning.  
"Sure baby girl." He said waddling out of the room. This left me and 2D alone.  
"I guess im gonna go to bed..." I said yawning as well. 2D scratched the back of his neck.  
"Oi'll probly' wai' til Mudoc' comes home..."  
"Okay, well. Night 2D."  
"Night, Satie'."  
I walked out of the room and went to my room. It was the exact same way I left it. I collapsed onto the bed and curled up beneath the fluffy blanket. I dozed off really quickly.

2D's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

There was nooo blooty' way I was gonna wait for Murdoc. He probably is at some bar or something. I began to do my usual wondering through the halls. I thought back to how great today was. I was so fucking happy when we found that blokes fucking pervert house. It was all fancy and shit then the room he had Sadie in was terrible.  
When Sadie was gone I realized how screwed we were without her. All of us hate shopping and cooking accept occasionally Russel who only liked to cook desserts and also None of us could translate what Noodle was saying. I also really really really missed her. I even... occasionally... actually all the time, couldn't stop thinking of that night she protected me from Murdoc. And I watched her while... while she slept. I actually began to.. well. Love her. Like, love her, love her. I sighed. I looked up to where I was and realized I was in Sadie's hallway. I always end up here some how... Out of all the hallways. Weird. Maybe I'd check in on her. Make sure she is alright. No no no, thats fucking weird. I began to walk away from her door in the opposite direction. It was dead silent and then all of a sudden.  
**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
**I turned around to realize it was coming from Sadie's room. Oh fuck nah. I sprinted down to her room and kicked her door open.  
"SADIE?! SADIE?! ARE YEW OKAY LUV?!" I shouted reaching on the wall for the light switch. I flicked it on and she was sitting there in a black tank top and lime green shorts. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she was panting crazily.  
I walked over to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. She was shaking.  
"Shhh, shhh." I said holding her. It felt soo right. I guess it was also because this was... Paula's room. Ugh, fucking whore. I grabbed her chin and lifted it up.  
"It was jus' a nightmare." I kept repeating. She looked fucking terrified. I squeezed her harder.  
"I-i-it was so.. real." She wept.  
"I know, I know." I said holding her. She felt so small. Most of the ladies I bring around are bigger then me. I liked it like this though. It made me feel like I could protect her easier. She wept some more and she began to straighten out.  
She wiped her cheeks and fell back onto her pillow.  
"2D... What were you doing in the hallway..." She asked. Shit. I looked like a stalker.  
"Oh I was just... uhm..."  
"Ya know what. Nevermind." She said looking to the ceiling.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her.  
"Ha. Yea, I'm fine." She said giving me a thumbs up.  
"Well okay.." I said starting to stand up. She grabbed my arm.  
"Could you stay with me...? Just for tonight... I'm scared." I blushed a crimson red and smiled.  
"W-well sure luv." I said. I stood and flicked off the light and laid down next to her. She scooted down. I began to remove my pants. (No sexual intended but who sleeps in there pants ._.) I laid back down and she rested her head on my chest. I pet her hair and she put her other hand wrapped around me. We did that until we both fell asleep. The next morning someone was knocking on her door. Russel opened it.  
"Yo Sadie are you gonna make brekfas- Whoa whoa whoa." He said looking away.  
She sat up and realized I was still in her bed. She looked to Russel.  
"No no no! He was just-"  
"Girl, I've heard it all before." He smiled and winked. Then walked out shutting the door. I began burst out laughing and she did too. She was laughing so hard she fell out of the bed and onto the floor.  
I was concerned but I looked down and she was still smiling and then when she stopped she crawled back up and she played an episode of the Walking Dead. I smiled and rested my chin on her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAUTION CAUTION SEXUAL CONTENT. AWWEHHH YEAAAAA ;D**

Sadie's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

Omg last night was insanity. I first, had a nightmare. And 2D stormed in. My first thought was wtf were you doing outside my room. And the second thing I thought was Who the Fuck cares. He comforted me and then he lifted up my chin to face him. I don't know what happened but I fucking... kind of... fell in love. I don't even know and I didn't want to know. He asked if I was okay and I was like yep and then he began to leave. I don't know why I did but I asked him to stay. He blushed and I pretended not to notice. He smiled and said okay and on the outside I was like all chill and like cool. But on the inside I was like HOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOGM. And that is a great feeling let me tell you. He started to take off his pants I was like oh heyalllll naw. I didn't mean it like that. But I guess he was just getting comfortable which made seance. He crawled in and he was so warm and cozy. I put my head on his chest and fell asleep to his breathing.

2D's POV

I couldn't believe what happened last night I'm sitting on her bed right now and we are planning on hanging out all day. Apparently she is like really good at video games and I found that out the hard way. We were playing COD and I was like okay, prove whose the boss. And she killed me like 500000x! Every time She killed me I'd say something like Cheater! or How?! and she would laugh and it would only make me love her more. We played for like 4 hours straight and then we went out to the kitchen because I was starving. She sat down at the little table we have in the kitchen while I made a sandwich. I grabbed a coke and thing of Pringles then we went back to her room. I noticed she hadn't eaten anything at all. I was actually concerned and I guess she kind of noticed because every time I would get a snack or something she'd say:  
"Don't ask, I'm just not hungry." I would raise and eyebrow and she would laugh and walk back to her room.  
I also noticed she was like touching me more. Not like... no. But normally she would like sit away from me but she was starting to like purposely brush against me or play-punch me on the shoulder.

Then we watched a zombie movie and I needed to smoke. She came out with me through the door in her room to the car lot. I had a pair of jeans and hoodie on but she was in jean shorts and my red T-Shirt which was like 4 sizes to big for her and was kind of like a dress. Since pretty much all of her clothes were at Alex's she started to wear some of my old t-shirts and stuff. She was shivering since it was so cold out.  
"Oh shit sorry luv." I said taking off my jacket. I handed it to her and she put it on. She buried her head in it.  
"Oh my God its so soft..."  
"Haha, yea, I guess..." She looked up and I realized she was blushing. She was so sweet. I smiled and leaned against the wall. She giggled and leaned against it as well. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up to mine.  
"So, so, pretty." She looked shocked and then blushed a deep crimson.  
"Did I say that out loud?" I gulped, scared of being rejected. She laughed.  
"Yea!" I couldn't help myself. I dove in and my lips collided with hers. At first she was suprised but then she began kissing back. She put her hand on the back of my head and I wrapped my arms around her waist. My tongue Slowly went into her mouth and she closed her eyes. I did as well. She tasted so good. Like strawberries. She pulled back and smiled. We both blushed.  
"I.. uh.." I coughed. She then pushed her mouth back to mine and we kissed again. I felt her arm on my chest and I moved my hands from her waist down to her ass. My tongue shot back into her mouth and she moaned. Oh God that moan made me get an erection. Shit shit shit. I stepped back.  
All of a sudden cold wetness hit my back.  
"AGHH!" I yelled out. I turned around and Murdoc was there holding a watering hose spraying me.  
"Stop that. At least not next to me bago." He scoffed.  
"Murdoc!" Sadie smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him. He put an arm around her as well winking at me. I growled. But then I remembered Sadie hadn't seen him in a month and relaxed.  
"How ya holdin up luv?" He asked pulling her back. "Ugh you smell like faceache." She smiled and then skipped back over to me. Murdoc groaned.  
"Is this gonna be a thing?" He asked rolling his eyes.  
I looked down to Sadie. She smiled.  
"Uhh yea...?" I said looking at her. She smiled and nodded.  
"Yea." I said. He groaned  
"Whatever" He said turning back to his bago. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and I swung her up and brought her into her bedroom. I set her down on the bed and jumped down beside her. We smiled at each other. I leaned forward and she did as well. We began to make out once again. I noticed during our make out I had managed to get on top of her. I smiled seductively.  
"Are we going to-"  
"Yes." She answered finishing my sentence. She laughed and I began to unbutton my jeans. She began to remove her t-shirt. Once I had my jeans off and her shirt I began to mess with her shorts while she pulled off my shirt. Once we were there Sadie laid in a bra and Victoria secret underwear and I had boxers on. She reached back and unbuttoned her bra. She pulled it off and I got like a MAJOR boner. She looked down and blushed.  
"Is that for me?" She whispered.  
"Y-y-yea.." I smiled. She smiled seductively and grabbed my boxer shorts. She yanked them down and her grin got wider. Her eyes went back to mine and she said  
"Your turn." I reached down and removed her underwear. Oohhh just thinking about it. I began to kiss her and I went down her neck and began licking around her cleavage and I made my way down to her Pussy and licked it as well. My dick was throbbing and she smiled at me.  
"Go for it." She barked. I put the tip in her slit and she smiled.  
"More?"  
"More!" She answered quickly.  
I shoved the rest in and began grinding. She gritted her teeth. I found her spot and she moaned. I watched as her cleavage bounced up and down with each thrust.  
"I'm bout to cum!" I shouted.  
"Don't worry I am too." She yelped.  
We both did at the same time. I pulled out. And flopped down beside her. She smiled at me and scooted closer.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Then we fell asleep.

Sadie's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

After the wonderfulll sex he fell beside me and fell asleep. I really did mean it when I said I loved him. I hope he did too. I've been cheated on before. And pretty much all the bad breakups. But that was different then this. I looked at him. His hair was all frizzy from when I was pulling on it earlier... It got pretty crazy. I smiled. I hoped I didn't look fake. I was laughing and smiling a lot and I know fake people do that or prissy people or whatever. But I just couldn't stop. He was so funny. I couldn't help but laugh. I hate when people say I giggled. It makes me sound like a fairy princess or something when I actually i'm known for having like a deep laugh sort of. Like not all high pitched giggles or whatever.

The morning after 2D crawled out of bed and began to put his clothes back on. I did too and then we made our way to the kitchen hand in hand. I made pancakes and they were the freaking bombbb. 2D smiled as soon as he finished his. I gave him like 8!  
"You literally ate all of those?!" I laughed.  
"Heh, I guess." He said looking down to his gut.  
I laughed and put the dishes in the sink. The rest of the pancakes were still there incase Noodle or someone wanted them. I sat back down and leaned back in the chair. 2D was staring at me.  
"What?" I asked looking at him.  
"Yew never eat." He said looking actually pretty concerned. I rolled my eyes.  
"Please. I had some!"  
"Sadie, you ate half a pancake."  
"I guess I'm not that hungry."  
"Yew're neva' hungry." I shrugged.  
"I'm not a big eater."  
"Theres a difference between not being an eater and not eating at awl."  
"Pssh whatever." I said laughing. It looked like he still wanted to talk about it so I got up and left the room.  
"I'm gonna take a shower!"  
I called out.  
"Sadie!" He called out but I pretended not to hear him. I turned to the bathroom and locked it. I could hear him coming down the hall and then knocking on the door.  
"Sadie?!" He called out.  
"Im busy!" I called.  
"Well uhh... okay. I need ta' talk to yew though."  
"Sorry im already in the shower!" I said while I stood outside the shower taking off my shirt.  
I removed the rest of my clothing and turned to face the mirror. Eew. I looked myself up and down. So faatttt...  
I groaned and grabbed at the skin on my stomach. I sighed and turned to get in the shower. I could hear 2D walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

2D's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

After that breakfast I knew something was going on. I think over the past 3 days I've seen her eat like 10 bites out of stuff. I had gotten really scared for her. Then she ran off to the shower and I knew I had to do something. I walked away a head ache coming on. I collapsed onto the couch and played Evil Dead. 30 minutes or so into the movie I heard Sadie call out my name. I leaped up and turned down the hallway as casually as possible. My eyes locked onto Sadie who was being pushed against a wall Murdoc blocking her exit with his arm. He had his other arm on her hip and he was flirting with her.  
"2D!" She called out once more. Oh heyallll naw. I sprinted down to Murdoc. Who I could hear was doing some kind of cheesy pick up jokes and then he saw I was coming and grinned. He grabbed both of Sadie's shoulders and made her look at him. When she did he full on stuck his tongue in her _mouth. _My first reaction was my heart was broken then rage. Sadie was clearly trying to get away from him but he wasn't budging. She was punching him but he wasn't letting off. I growled and then dove to Murdoc. I pulled my fist back and punched it as hard as I could into his jaw. I heard a crunch and then He yelped. Oh my God. I hurt Murdoc?! I watched as his eyes widened as his hands shot to his cheek.  
Sadie scrambled up to me and hid behind me.  
"WHAT THE BLOOTY' FUCK!?" Murdoc shouted.  
"Touch Sadie ever agai' and I'll bust your skull open." Murdoc slid down against the wall. I wrapped an arm around Sadie's waist and then turned around. We both walked away. I looked to Sadie.  
"Are yew okay?" I realized she had tears brimming her eyes.  
"Sadie." Her lip quivered.  
"It always happens to me!" She sobbed.  
"What are you talking about?! He's done this before?!" I said rolling up my sleeves.  
"Not just him!" She cried out.  
"I've been pushed around all my fucking life!" She yelled out. I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Never again." I said to her. She whimpered.  
We hadn't gotten very far from Murdoc and we heard him cough.  
"I-i-i-it wasn't because of yew Sadie,"  
We both turned back around to him.  
"What?" Sadie sniffled.  
"I kissed ya just to piss 2D off."  
"Why the fuck would yew dew tha'?!" I said getting ready to punch him again.  
"I fucking hate yew." He shouted out. I growled. I started to walk toward him but Sadie grabbed my sleeve.  
"2D.. don't." She said. I stared at her.  
"O-o-okay."  
We walked farther away and then I realized.  
"Hey... that.. that was the first time I've ever stood up to Murdoc!" Sadie Smiled.  
"Well thats good right?" She punched me on the shoulder.  
"I guess.." We walked some more and we came across Noodle's room.  
Sadie knocked and then the door swung open.  
"Yes?" Noodle asked smiling.  
"Can we play with you?" Sadie asked bowing.  
Me and Noodle never usually "Play" Its if we are both so bored we go do something. Its so cute how Sadie cares about Noodle so much. She loves kids.  
"Ah... Yes!" Noodle bounced up and down laughing. She stormed back into her room pulling me and Sadie with her. She sat us down on the table along with a pikatchu stuffed animal and it was a tiny little plastic table.  
"Tea?" Noodle asked holding up a plastic little tea pot.  
"Yes please!" Sadie asked holding out her itty-bitty plastic cup. Noodle leaned forward and poured the invisible tea into her cup and Sadie thanked her pretending to drink the Tea.  
I was being pretty awkward over at my little chair. My legs are so long I had to practically squish myself down to the little bar stool thing. And I'd never had a tea party before. I just copied what Sadie did. All of asuden Sadie's phone vibrated.  
"Oops! Text message! One second!" She flipped out her phone and stared at it.  
"Hey one of my friends are having a party at this bar. Sounds fun! We should go later."  
"Ok awesome!" I nodded back. I love things like that.  
"But we'd need to get a baby sitter for Noodle."  
All of a sudden I got a major Headache. My forehead lurched and I felt like throwing up.  
"Okay that's fine." She replied. I nodded and stood up.  
"Its been an honor.. and uh... yea." I said helping Sadie up. Noodle frowned  
"Leaving Already?"  
"Sorry Noods, maybe another time." I replied  
She crossed her arms and pouted.  
"Fine."  
I yanked Sadie into the hallway her waving to Noodle as I did so. When we got outside her room and shut the door she stared at me questionably.  
"Whats wrong?" She asked leaning against the wall crossing her arms.  
"Nothin' I'm just... Not feelin' all that great." She looked concerned and reached up to put the back of her hand on my forehead.  
"Yep. Definitely a fever." I groaned.  
"No party for you. Sorry." I groaned louder.  
"I'll stay here with you though. The guys will probably want to go, Me, you, and Noodle can watch Movies or something." She replied.  
That sounded pretty good right now. Both my favorite girls, a good zombie movie, sounds fun.  
"O-okay." I replied.  
"I need my pain killers."  
"Okay, where are they at?"  
"My room."  
"Okay." We both started after my bedroom. We crossed the car lot and to my bedroom. It was terrible. Like. Sooo dirty. I know she's kind of a clean freak so I kinda tensed up. I know when you have a girl in your room it needs to look presentable. I mean she's been in my room hundreds of times but now it was different. We were in a relationship and I just felt bad about it. I was scared she was gonna freak or be all awkward about the fact that it was full of clothes, empty beer bottles, empty pain killer bottles, and just every piece of trash you could think of. She froze for a second. Looking around the room.  
"Oh! There they are!" She said moving a pair of jeans out of the way of a bottle of pain killers that wasn't entirely empty. She handed me the bottle and I poured 3 into my hand. I popped them and swallowed and smiled. She smiled back.  
"All better?"  
"Nope. Not quite yet." She giggled.  
"Ooh! Ya know what would be fun? If we went to the drive-in instead! That World War Z movie is out!"  
My smile grew wider. I'd been waiting a while for that movie to come out.  
"Hell yea! Lets do it!"  
"I'm gonna go get ready, you should freshen up too. I'll be sure to tell Murdoc and Russel about the bar party."  
I nodded. She turned to the door and shouted.  
"And get Noodle a babysitter!"  
Shit. That was always an issue. We had to get a new baby sitter every time because they'd always get so scared of the zombies and stuff they'd head for the hills. I could only think of one person...  
I groaned and reached into my pocket. I pulled out my phone. I reallyyyy didn't feel like talking to her right now. Especially since I didn't feel good. Whatever, its what Sadie wanted. I dialed the numbers and smashed my thumb on the contact... **Paula.**

Sadie's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

I pulled on the jean jacket and stared into the mirror. All the clothes in here were all too big for me whoever they belonged to. I looked into the broken mirror that hung on the wall. I guess this outfit fit me best. I had on a red tank top with a black ruffly skirt and that jean jacket. Then I had black leggings and red heels. I spun around and looked at how it looked at all angles. Nice. Okay. Now I had to do something about that mess of hair. I walked over to the bed stand and pulled out a brush, Rubber Band, and a bunch of bobby pins. After about 10 minutes I had my hair in a cute messy side bun. I was hopping I could ask 2D if we could go to dinner before the movie since I'd dressed up so much. It would be awkward because I know he's gonna be in a T-shirt and Skinny Jeans but whatever.  
I could hear footsteps and talking outside my door coming down the hall. 2D and the babysitter.  
It sounded more like arguing actually. I could hear:  
_I can't believe you can't let that stupid kid stay home alone.  
She's Only 10!  
I don't give a fuck she'll survive.  
Real nice Paula. Real nice.  
Just let me get the rest of my stuff and then show me the kids room.  
Uhh Paula?_  
Paula... The picture!  
Then my door slammed open making one of my pictures hung on the wall crash to the floor. I saw a person holding a cardboard box. I couldn't see them at all and I just watched as it bumped into the wall and stuff then went over to the closet. I stood quietly and watched while she grabbed clothes and began putting them in the box. 2D appeared in the doorway and I gave him a _what the heck is this person doing in my room _look and he made a face like _I have no idea what your talking about.  
_

My glance went back to the Paula person digging through my closet and i like real loud went:  
"HEY!" She froze and then looked back at me. She had on sunglasses and spiky brown hair. a beauty mark was above her mouth that was in a snarl.  
"What are you doing to my stuff?"  
"Your stuff?!"She said dropping the box and straightening out.  
"This stuff, hon, is MINE." She said stepping over to me. Pointing a thumb to her chest. She stood a foot higher than me but I stood my ground and leaned forward to her.  
"Aren't you the slut that cheated on 2D?" I said pointing over to 2D who stood looking nervous in the doorway.  
She cackled and looked back to 2D.  
"Yep, but hey. Its not like he doesn't want me still right Stu?" 2D gagged and shaked his head chuckling.  
"Never. EVER, again."  
"Ohhh sureee baby, its just because she's here huh?" Paula said stepping seductively to 2D. Jealousy stabbed me hard in the gut.  
2D put a hand on her forehead and pushed her away. I looked down.  
"Whatever this stuff. Is mine and so is..." She said snatching the jean jacket I had on.  
"THIS." She yanked and tried to pull it off.  
"HEY stop it!" I shouted while she yanked me around. 2D was about to intervene but Paula was too fast and punched me square in the eye. I retracted my hands to my eye and then rage struck. I stepped out and punched her as hard as I could in the stomach. She yelled OOF! And fell back onto my bed. I slid down against the wall hands back on my eye. 2D stood in shock. Then shook his head and turned to help me up. I grunted while 2D tried to remove my hands from the wounded eye. I heard Paula groan from the bed. She sat up arms wrapped around her stomach. 2D moved my hands and looked at my eye. I got a black eye. 2D's eyes of concern changed to rage. He spun around to Paula.  
"LEAVE." She looked terrified. She stood up and left the room quickly. Groaning as she did so. He turned back to me.  
"Yew okay Luv?" He said holding my eye.  
"Yea, yea, I'm fine." I said waving his hands away.  
"I'm sorry I didn't push her away."  
"Its fine. I have no fucking idea why you would ever date her." He shrugged and then wrapped his arms around me resting his head on mine.  
"Are we still going to the movies?" I asked looking up at him.  
"I don't know we don't have a baby sitter.."  
"I haven't told the guys about the party we could just leave Noodle with Russel."  
He nodded. He then smiled and scooped me up. He picked me up bridal style and we left to Noodle's room. I laughed out loud as he ran with me and I bounced around. He tripped and nearly toppled over like 9 times before we arrived at Noodles room. She was asleep. 2D set me down and he scooped her up. She groaned and shuffled around in his arms. I mouthed: So cute. And then we were off to our next destination. Russel's room. I knocked and the door creaked open. I stepped in.  
"Hello? Russ?" 2D called out. He appeared in the door from his closet.  
"Oh sup guys." He said pulling on a jacket.  
"Could yew watch Noods? We're goin to the movies."  
"Sorry guys but I'm going to my moms and i'll be gone for a week or so and I don't think they have an extra room for baby girl."  
"Shit, well okay." I said scratching the back of my neck.  
"I guess we could ask Mudz..." 2D said nervously.  
I made a Yea right. Kind of look and he shrugged.  
"Well, Noodle is one of the few people he doesn't hate."  
I thought about it and bit my lip.  
"I.. I guess..." Off to our next destination... 2D knocked on Murdoc's bago, door.  
No answer... He knocked again and waited. Still no answer. He shrugged and grabbed the door handle swinging it open. A beer bottle halfway full crashed onto the door right next to 2D's face.  
"Hey!" 2D said nearly loosing his balance.  
"What the *hic* hell Do you bastards want?" I could hear Murdoc. I stepped in front of 2D and Noodle.  
"We need you to watch Noodle." He was sprawled out on the floor in front of his bed. Empty beer bottles surrounded him.  
"Why the fuck should I? Ask lards."  
"He's busy, please Murdoc just for a couple hours." He slumped up holding his head. I heard 2D whisper in my ear  
"I don't know if this is a good idea..." I nodded back.  
"Ughhh let me see her. I'll watch her." 2D walked over to Murdoc and placed Noodle on his lap. He groaned and flopped back onto the floor.  
"Are you sure your sober enough for this?" 2D asked questionably.  
"Sober as I'll ever be." Murdoc grunted.  
"Well uhh.. Okay we'll be back soon..." 2D said stepping back. We both stepped out and shut the door.  
We both grinned and then dashed over to the geep. I hopped in and we sped off.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadie's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

I woke up in 2D's bed the next morning. I sat up and saw 2D right next to me still sleeping. I yawned and looked down to him.  
His hair was all fuzzy and he didn't have a shirt on. Last night I remember I was drunk and 2D was decent and I remember collapsing in the club and then waking up here...  
I laid back down and wrapped an arm around 2D's core.  
He shuffled around and turned to face me.  
"Oh, hey. Yew're awake." He said in a raspy voice.  
"Yep..." I said stretching.  
"What happened last night?" I asked cuddling up against him.  
"Yew passed out so I took ya home."  
"Thanks Stu." I kissed him on the nose. He smiled and cuddled up against me as well. We laid there for like 30 minutes and man it was bliss. All of assuden I felt warm little hands on my back. I turned over  
"What the- Oh hi there Noodle!" I smiled as I motioned for her to come up on the bed. She grinned and made her way up and onto the bed. She was in her rainbow radio helmet and what I realized was one of Murdoc's Shirts.  
"Oh jeez love bug you don't want that smelly thing on." I leaned up and scooped her into my arms. She clung onto my neck like a monkey and I brought her to 2D's closet. I was looking threw 2D's shirts and I heard him shuffling on the bed.  
"Oh hi there Noods." He said rubbing his eyes.  
"Hallo!" She said waving. I got her his T-VIRUS shirt and I picked her off me so I could see her. I told her to strip down and she took off her helmet and shirt. I looked back at the T-shirt so she wouldn't feel awkward me just staring at her ya know. I glanced while handing her the shirt and  
"Oh my God!" I gasped my eyes widening. Her hair! Her pretty purple hair! It was shaved at random spots and she had like 3 strips of hair!  
"Wot is it luv?" 2D asked lazily standing up.  
"I'm going to literally kill Murdoc." I said pulling on Noodle's shirt.  
"Wot? Why- Oh my God!" He saw Noodle as well. She looked at them innocently.  
"2D-san? Murdo-kun did hair!" She said pointing to her hair and grinning widely. His eyes widened and then he snarled and stormed out of the room.  
"2D!" I called after him. I knew he was going to Murdoc's room but it was too early for Murdoc to be drunk enough for 2D to take him. Shit. I scooped up Noodle and walked past Murdoc's Winnie. Noodle didn't need to see 2D being beaten up. I took her inside and smiled.  
"Why don't you go play in your room okay? I'm gonna... I gotta go!"  
"Noodle-kun come!"  
"No no no its grown ups only!" I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She pouted and crossed her arms.  
I pushed her in the direction of her room and she slowly began walking. I felt guilty but whatever 2D needed help. I straightened out and turned to the carlot once again and I could hear 2D. shitttt... I ran up to it and noticed the door was left open. I stepped in and Murdoc was pinning 2D to the ground punching him in the jaw. I jumped onto Murdoc's back causing him to do a front flip and I felt a searing pain in the back of my head. I looked up to the red ceiling and noticed black in the corner of my vision. I could hear 2D groaning and then I realized I couldn't move. I tried to call out for 2D.  
"Unng...Unngg!" The black started to close in and I had to try really hard to keep my eyes open.  
"Oh shit!" I saw Murdoc hover over me and then the black concealed all my vision.

I woke up on Murdoc's bed. I glanced up and saw a very drunk Murdoc staggering around the room. I prayed he didn't see me awake and I squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear him coming in my direction and I tensed up. I peaked and I could tell he was wearing nothing but underwear and he had a halfway empty bottle of rum in his hand. I could feel the bed sinking down and I felt him laying down next to me.  
"Night Luv." I heard him grumble. I laid still for like 10 minutes until I heard him snoring. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. Where was 2D? I needed to find him... I looked down at Murdoc and he was dead asleep. I got off the bed quietly trying my hardest not to wake him. I walked backward away from the bed when I smashed into something metallic followed with a loud CAW! I spun around and realized I had ran into His raven's bird cage... whatever its name was I forgot. It was flying around its cage Cawing and being a ruckus. Shit shit shit! I told it to shut up as quietly as possible and I heard Murdoc shuffling around. I froze and slowly turned around. He was sitting up staring at me. He staggered up.  
"Oi luv, *hic* get back ta bed." He stumbled toward me. I turned to run but he grabbed a handful of my hair. He yanked me back and snatched my arm with his other arm.  
"Murdoc! Stop it!" I whimpered. He dragged me to the bed and flung me on it. He grinned with his ugly green shark teeth and I nearly threw up. He smelt like vomit and the bed smelt like sex. I growled and stood up pushing him back. He grabbed me and I spun around kneeing him as hard as I could in the groin. He made a loud UNNG! noise and fell to the floor. I grinned and dusted off my hands. I casually turned and stepped out the bago and into the parking lot. I nearly tripped and I looked down to what I had tripped on to see blood. A trail of blood! Oh dear god 2D!


	13. Chapter 13

**WOWZERS Chap 14 all friggen ready holy crap balls my friends we've come far! I have decided to do my own little art thing (Loser ikr) Just so you understand what Sadie is supposed to look like! I know its really bad and trust me I would draw it much better if I drew it on paper but if you didn't know my parents or anyone can't know I like Gorillaz or anything because I have a social image and shit. Ikr I suck ass. Anyhoo Just thought you might want to know the deal-io Chapta fo'**

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Where is he?! I chased the blood trail for a while and I realized it lead to Noodle's bedroom... What... I creaked open the door and heard crying... The room was nearly black and Oh my God I was fucking terrified. I creeped in the direction of the crying and realized it was Noodle.  
"Noodle?" I said flipping on the light. She was sitting on her bed and was petting a guys hair. What in the actual fuck. I tried to view the persons face and realized it was 2D!  
"Oh my God!" He was sooo busted up. I ran over to the bed and Noodle was crying onto his shoulder. I bit my lip as I examined his injuries. He looked fucking dead.  
"2D?! 2D Can you hear me?!" I said opening his eyes with my fingers. I heard a real quiet groan and Noodle sat up and stared at him. I looked at her and she looked at me. She reached out her hand and I grabbed hold of it. I examined 2D's body and noted several bruises, cuts, and even teeth marks. I ran my free hand threw my hair and wrapped my other arm around Noodle.  
"Noodle go get me a wet rag, peroxide, and bandages." She mentally accounted all the items and nodded. I watched as she hopped off the bed and ran out to the bathroom. I turned back to 2D.  
"Hey? Can you hear me? 2D?" I asked him questions and snapped in his face. Stuff like that. I scratched the back of my head and felt something sticky. I brought my hand back and it was covered in blood.  
"Oh Shit!" It was from when I blacked out. I winced as I could now feel the stinging sensation from the slit on the back of my head. Noodle ran in the room with the medical supplies and I thanked her. She nodded and I started working on his cuts.  
"Noodle get me cotton balls, I put some in that cabinet in the bathroom, hurry." She jumped off the bed and dashed out the room. I put the wet rag on his forehead and dotted it on the beads of sweat that laced his temple. He groaned again and shuffled around. I saw his eyes flash open for a second.  
"2D?" I said softly. I rubbed his cheek with one hand and looked at all his cuts with the other. I wiped some of the cuts with the rag and Noodle came running in with the cotton balls. She handed me a handful and I grabbed one dipping it in the peroxide and then applying it to a cut. If you don't know it helps avoid infection. I prayed that he would be okay...  
"2D are you there? Stu?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He made a weird noise like he was choking and he shot open coughing. He looked about the room frantically.  
"Where is he?!"  
"Who?"  
"Alex!" I stared at him for like 20 seconds in dead silence.  
"2Dsan?" Noodle said coming up to his side. He jumped and turned to face her.  
"S-s-sorry luv..." He said rubbing the back of his head. I stared in shock for like another minute and he slowly leaned back onto the pillow wincing.  
"W-w-wot hap-hap-happened?" He said examining his cuts and bruises.  
"I...I...I don't even know..." I said shaking my head.  
"Murdoc..." I trailed off... We sat there in abrupt shock for another couple seconds.  
"Oh sorry." I said remembering he was in pain. I grabbed the cotton balls and peroxide coating the cotton balls in the strong smelling liquid and then applying them to 2D's arm. He winced as the stinging sensation finally hit him,  
"Sorry...It...it might sting a little..."  
"Yeh I noticed tha'..." I noticed he was squeezing his eyes shut and gripping Noodle's bed spread tightly.  
"Does it hurt that bad?"  
"Its...Its not that..." I stared at him in confusion. He sighed.  
"The nightmare I had..." He answered looking frustrated at me.  
"Alex..Alex was in it right?" I said looking down to his cuts and applying a bandage. Noodle I had noticed was scooted up against 2D and resting her head on his arm. She was whimpering and I reached a hand over and wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at me innocently and smiled for a split second and then looked back to 2D.  
"Uhh.. Yea... It...It wasn't that big of a deal Sadie you don't need to know-"  
"Tell me." I cut him off. He stared at me for a second and then watched as I tended to his other arm.  
"I really don't think its a good idea." I glared at him.  
"2D tell me really, its fine." I gave a nod so he would understand. He nodded back and looked down  
"Well... From what I could remember...Is I woke up. And you... You were strapped to a chair.. Or something. It could have been a bed... And I couldn't move.. I was... I was frozen, like paralyzed. I looked up and we were in a white room. The walls were padded. I could see a figure... A figure behind you.. I knew it was coming I just couldn't... I couldn't move.. I was in a sitting position and I was trying to talk. I was trying to tell you to run. To hide. It was right there. About to grab you. I squeaked out a tiny:  
"Hide." And then the figure stepped out of the darkness and it was Alex. You were staring at me. Crying out for help... I couldn't... I couldn't protect you... I couldn't move... He snatched your arm and you cried out. He unlatched you from the chair bed thing and he took you into the darkness... I then woke up." I stared at him a crazed look on my face.  
"I... I told yew..." I brought my hands to my mouth and slowly closed it. I whimpered and fell back on Noodle's bed. I can't fucking believe it. If you can't remember I had a dream just fucking like that just before Alex took me... Oh dear God... I opened my mouth to say something but just closed it. What can you say? OOPS! Sorry 2D for having a abusive raper husband that gave you nightmares that I had before I was taken away, raped, starved, and abused for a month. My breath became shallow and I had a hard time breathing in. I looked frantically at the ceiling and I could feel 2D's cold hands wrapping around mine. I looked up to him and he nodded as if he understood. I squeezed my eyes shut and tears brimmed my eyes. I removed my hands from 2D's and wiped my eyes on the back of my hand.  
"I's alrigh' he's in jail though righ'?"  
"Well.. Yea... But he has bail money although I don't think they'll let him out..." I said sniffling. He nodded.  
"We be careful huh Sadie-san?" Noodle asked looking at me grinning.  
"Y-yeah... We'll be cautious... And Noodle how about you sleep with 2D tonight?" 2D looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I gave him a _just in-casies_ Kinda look and he nodded. Noodle grinned.  
"Yay! 2D-san we have Sleepover!" She bounced up and down from her corner of the bed.  
"Yea luv we'll watch movies and such. Sadie? Why don't you stay too?" I gulped. If Alex was coming I didn't want to lead him right to them... I mean he probably won't even come... right? I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.  
"Uhh yea... I mean Yes!" I said rubbing my temples.  
"Ice-cream?" Noodle looked at me questionably. I made an expression like I was thinking over it.  
"Sure." I said smiling. She giggled and bounded onto 2D's lap. 2D winced as she pressed against some of his wounds. Noodle paid no attention to him though.  
"Let go get Ice-cream sammiches!"  
"Sandwiches?" 2D asked  
"S-s-s-sandw-w-wiches? Sandwiches."  
"Yea there you go!" 2D said nodding to her. I grinned as the two bound up and walked out the room. 2D nodding at me to follow. I lazily stood up and walked out the door with them.  
I caught up to the two and 2D wrapped his hand within mine. We walked down the hallway and to the kitchen. 2D placed Noodle on the table who curled her legs up to her in criss-cross-apple-sauce and she rested her head on the palm of her hand. 2D hummed to Double Bass looking threw the freezer for the ice-cream sandwiches. He pulled them out and grinned. He grabbed three and threw the box back in. He handed one to Noodle who grabbed it eagerly and unwrapping it quickly taking a big bite. 2D reached one out to me.  
"No no thats fine I'm not hungry." I said shaking my head.  
"Take it." He pushed it closer.  
"2D no I'm fine thank you."  
"No yew're not, take the sandwich."  
"2D I'm not gonna take it ok?!" I said getting a little aggravated. Noodle looked up at me Noticing my change of tone. I sighed.  
"Satie' please..."  
"I'm not going to 2D you have it." I said calming down a little. I looked at him and gave him a stare like _I'm not gonna eat it stop now. _He sighed and brought his hand away from my face.  
"I guess Noods will have 2 then." He said holding it out to her. She shook her head holding it as well.  
"Wot? Why not?" She pointed to the back of her throat.  
"I think she has a brain freeze." I said laughing. She nodded.  
"Noodle-kun brain freeze." She pointed to her head.  
"Well I guess that leaves 2 for me..." He said looking down at the ice-creams he was holding. I smiled.  
"I guess so..." I said tucking one of the stray hairs in my face behind my ear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oops yall I made a mistake! I didn't post a chapter and now I noticed all my stories are a little messed up like it will be chap 13 and it will say yay chap 14 and stuff so I made note that this is Chapter 13 2.0 Ok? Yea, just wanted to get that sorted out. I love it so much when you guys review you don't even have to sign in! It really just means a lot and I would like to thank you. Enjoy!  
**2D's POV.  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

Noodle skipped along now hyper as we slowly made our way to my bedroom. I had a good zombie movie in mind but I know Sadie will probably want to watch something else. Or maybe we could play Sadie's Xbox... That sounded fun

"は私はあなたが離れることはありません願っています。"  
"What was that Noods?" I said eying the 10 year old.  
"She says she hopes I never leave..." Sadie said smiling.

"私はどこにも行かないよ"  
"Wot did yea say?"  
"I said I'm not going anywhere." I grinned and scooped Noodle up and she rode on my back to my room.  
"雅は、私の誕生日は来週まで来て知っている。"

"まあ、本当に？それはいつですか？"  
"Wot did she say now?"  
"Well She said my birthday is coming up and I said oh really what day." I nodded. I felt a little left out of the conversation but I mean...come on. I'm too lazy to learn Japanese and who needs to when you have a translator.  
"Ha-ha-hallo..Halloweee."  
"Halloween?" Sadie asked looking at her.  
"Ya!" She said smiling and nodding.  
"Les' play a movie or somethin'." I said collapsing onto the bed.  
"Well okay I guess.. How about Starwars? Or... Lord of the Rings? Maybe a good Netflix marathon?" Sadie said shuffling threw the movies I had on my shelf.  
"There's like 3 Lord o' the rings and like 5 Starwars."  
"Pokemon! Pokemon!" Noodle shouted bouncing on the bed.  
"No. No Pokemon. Not after last week." Sadie said sighing. Noodle pouted out her bottom lip and bounced up landing on her butt. Sadie ran her fingers threw her hair and then her index finger on her lip tapping it.  
"Hmm... How about a good Disney movie?" She said spinning around.  
"D-d-dis-m-m-m-ney?" Noodle asked sticking her head out.  
"Disney." Sadie said remeasuring her.  
"What Did-ney?" Noodle asked turning her head like a curious puppy.  
Sadie looked at me shocked.  
"You've never shown her a Disney Movie?!" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Well I know what we're watching. Finding Nemo!" Sadie said holding up the DVD. Noodle frowned.  
"Pokemon!" She barked. Gripping onto the bottom of my T-shirt and wrinkling it and un-wrinkling it.  
"Finding Nemo!" Sadie yelped back placing the shiny DVD in the CD player. She shut it and powered onto the tv. Noodle sighed and curled up under the blankets. Sadie noted to put on Japanese subtitles for Noodle. She hopped onto the cold blankets as well and curled up next to me and Noodle. I popped my back and then laid belly-down next to them. The movie exploded with color and I grinned as Noodle did quiet Whoaaa-s and Oooh-s."

As the movie finally came to an end Noodle was bouncing up and down.  
"Nother one! Nother one!" Sadie laughed.  
"We have band practice!" Sadie said rolling off the bed and onto the floor. A thump followed with a laugh echoed threw the room. I looked off the bed at her and she grinned. She had pulled the blankets down with her and was rolled up in them. She squirmed out and ninja rolled over to the door. She went a little to fast and smacked her forehead on the door.  
"HUNG-hahahahaHAHAHA!" Noodle laughed pointing at her. Sadie sat up and had a red mark on her forehead. She looked around hazily and then brought her hands to her forehead. I laughed and hopped off the bed. I went over to Sadie helping her up.  
"Yew *SNORT!* ok?" I said chuckling between words.  
"...Yea..." She said looking at me and grinning. I grinned back and Noodle came bounding at us. We all ran threw the hallway to the recording room Sadie tying her blanket around her neck like a cape and leaning down while running. We all slid into the recording room where Murdoc was standing there crossing his arms and tapping his foot. I scowled at him as I made my way to the microphone. Sadie leaned against the wall and watched as Noodle ran over and excitedly flung on her guitar. She strummed it and Russel did a quick drum solo to warm up. Murdoc slung on his Bass and I leaned against the Microphone stand. Tapping it and adjusting its volume. Noodle jumped up and down.  
"Left Hand Suzuki Method!" She yelled.  
"No! We are starting with a song I'd like to call, Empire Ants. Its still a work in progress but its good to practice early ya know mate?" Murdoc said doing a quick strum. I nodded looking at the lyric sheet that sat on my podium thing. I skimmed over the lyrics and Began to play the keyboard accordingly.  
*Ping Ping Pong! Pong Ping Ping! Ping ping PONGGRR!*  
"Shit My bad."  
"Don't dew it again faceache." Murdoc growled.  
"Yeh yeh whateva it was an accident." I said starting again.  
*Ping Ping Pong! Pong Ping Ping! Ping Ping GGCCH!*  
"Come on 'D." Russel groaned.  
"Sorreh! This song... Its hard."  
"No its fuckin' not jus' start playin' the blooty' song!" Murdoc complained again.  
*Ping Ping Pong! Pong FJKDL!-*  
"BLOOTY' HELL!" Murdoc said slapping me upside the head. Sadie growled and I sighed.  
"Sorreh I don't know whas' up wif me today..." Noodle whimpered and pulled on my pant leg.  
"Come on 2Dsan. Play the song." Noodle nodded smiling.  
"Oi'll try." I said again.  
*Ping Ping Pong! Pong Pong KLAJDLWAWK!*  
"Let me try!" Everyone looked up to Sadie. Murdoc Cackled.  
"Yew can't blooty play the keyboard!"  
"Well Its like a Grand Piano right?" Sadie said walking over to me. I scooted over and Murdoc shrugged.  
*Ping Ping Pong! Pong Pong Ping! Ping Ping Pong! Duh duh! Ping Pong Ping!* Sadie tapped allowing beautiful music to overflow from the keyboard. I nodded.  
"Yeh there we go!" I said grabbing the mic. We all began playing as the first lyric came up.  
_Oh joyy has arose the sun has come again  
Toooo hold youuu__  
Sailing out the doldrums of the week,  
The polypgonic prayer is here  
its alllll around youuuu._ _  
Its all around you, out here._

Murdoc grinned and tapped his foot while the beautiful song came out perfectly. Sadie grinned and looked at the song sheet and noticed lyrics in red.  
"What are those?" Sadie said whispering and leaning in next to Murdoc but keeping her eyes on the keyboard.  
"Yew sing those luv."  
"Whoa Whoa whoa!" She said stepping back and shaking her head.  
"FOR BLOOTY SAKE!" Murdoc threw down his bass.  
"WE FUCKIN' HAD IT!" He kicked the table.  
"There is no way I'm singing! I can't sing!" She pointed a thumb to her chest raising her voice.  
"In the Geep! Yew sang Black Sabbath perfectly why the fuck can't cha' now?!" Murdoc said stepping over to her pointing a finger at her face. She smacked his hand.  
"That was different!" She said stepping back and crossing her arms.  
"Wot? Black Sabbath? The Geep?" I said stepping in.  
"Can it face ache." I turned to Sadie.  
"Wot is he talkin' bout?" I said pointing my thumb to Murdoc.  
"We went to get my motorcycle like a Longggg time ago and he put in a Black Sabbath CD and I sung along but I'm NOT good enough to sing for an album! Especially Gorillaz!" I relaxed.  
"She's great for the song Though! Watch, Sadie... sing a song.. Any song. I don't care! Just one you know.." Sadie shook her head.  
"No no no. I don't sing well in front of people." She said rubbing her neck.  
"Dew it luv." I said interested now.  
"I...I...I can't..."  
"Sure ya can Baby Gurl come on." Russel called from the drums. She put a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Go into the sound booth over there." She said pointing to the window. We shrugged and went inside. I did a thumbs up before shutting the door. She breathed in and out. Then slowly made her way to the microphone. She grabbed Noodle's Guitar that was resting on a stool.  
"She can fuckin' play the guitar?!" Murdoc yelled pointing at the window and facing me. I shrugged. Murdoc lowered his hand and we all watched as she began a slow strum. She cleared her throat and tapped her foot as she strummed the instrument. She leaned to the microphone.  
_Imagine there's no heaven.  
Its easy if you try,  
No hell bellow us.  
Above us is only sky,  
Imagine all the people,  
Living for today,  
Yoo-hoo..._

I know this song.. Imagine... John Lennon. I smirked as she continued to strum. She sounded beautiful. I started to hum along.

_You may say that I'm a dreamer.  
But I'm not the only one,  
I hope some day. You'll join us.  
And the world will live as one._

Murdoc grinned and rubbed his hands as Sadie began the third verse. I growled because I knew the only thing on his mind is how much fucking money his gonna make off of it. Not just how beautiful it sounded.

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
No religion too.  
Imagine all the people  
Living life for peace.  
Yoo-hoo..  
You may say that I'm a dreamer.  
But I'm not the only one.  
I hope some day you join us.  
And the world will live as one._

She threw off the guitar and stepped back.  
"See?! I can't sing shit!" She yelled threw the glass. Her face turning red. Murdoc stood up off the swivel chair he must had sit on when I wasn't looking. He stared out at her threw the glass and began clapping. I clapped as well followed with Russel and Noodle.  
"Well, thanks guys but honestly..." She said looking down. I went over to the door and swung it open. Noodle jumped in front of me and we all went over to her. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to me. I stared at her while she looked down blushing still. I put my finger under her chin and lifted it up to look at me. She smiled for a second and then looked down.  
"Luv tha' was beau'iful." She wiggled out of my grip and stepped back.  
"2D stop..." She said pushing me back. I raised an eyebrow.  
"I..I can't... I can't sing..."  
"Why not luv?" I said stepping back over to her. I glanced back and saw Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle leaning against the wall watching. I sighed and looked back to Sadie.  
"I..I have stage fright..." She said blushing a deeper red. I laughed.  
"Thas' wot all this is about?" I said putting an arm around her shoulder.  
"Look it sounds stupid but I literally can't do it!" She said pushing my arm away.  
"I wasn't callin' yew stupid." She pouted her bottom lip out.  
"You laughed!" She growled pushing my arm off her shoulder.  
"Lewk I didn't mean ta' offend yew but luv, come on, stage freigh'?" She looked up at me.  
"I won't sing it for you guys." Murdoc groaned.  
"Oh for blooty... Look, how bout you get a big portion of the money?" He said stepping over to us.  
"Nope." She said looking away and crossing her arms.  
"Yew won't even try it luv?"  
She didn't say anything she just groaned loudly.  
"...Fine..."  
"Lovely!" Murdoc grinned.  
"Let try Empire Ants ok?" Noodle said nodding and picking up her guitar where Sadie left it.  
"O-okay..." Sadie said looking down. She began the keyboard and we started the song. It was just like before and Sadie's spot was coming up. I could see she was nervous and I put an arm on her shoulder. She looked up at me and nodded. It was her part.  
"Little Machines... Walkin on... Your little feet... Workin the machine..." I smiled as she sung the parts perfectly. This was gonna work!


	15. Chapter 15

3rd person POV

"So when were yew gonna tell me yew can play the guita?" 2D asked looking over to Sadie. Sadie shrugged.  
"I don't know now I guess." Sadie replied looking up to 2D.  
"Oh.." 2D said looking straight forward down the hallway.  
"Yeah... So I guess I'll see ya later.." Sadie said smiling. They stepped right outside Sadie's room.  
"I..I guess.." 2D said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and putting his other hand in his pocket.  
"Bye Stu Pot." She said smiling.  
"Bye..." The door shut. He scolded himself for not saying anything. He wanted to have "some fun" tonight. Whatever, there was always tomorrow. 2D walked in the direction of his room and found himself doing his usual wondering only he ended up next to Russel's room. He shrugged and knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?" Russel said opening the door.  
"Nuthin just wonderin whatcha doin." 2D said shrugging.  
"...Ok... Well I'm just unpacking from my moms..."  
"Nice, mind if I bother yew for a drink?" 2D said grinning.  
"Not at all 'D." Russel said stepping aside allowing 2D to walk in. He flopped onto Russel's bed and folded his legs beneath him. Russel walked over to his mini fridge he had next to his desk that he had in the corner of his room and flicked the door open. He returned with a bottle of rum. He handed it to 2D.  
"Drink responsibly." Russel said sarcastically.  
"Yeh, right." 2D said rolling his eyes. He popped off the lid and took a couple swallows. Russel grabbed a beer bottle and popped it open sitting on the desk chair.  
"So, How've yew been mate?" 2D said looking into the bottle and swirling it around.  
"Uh.. Good I guess, how bout you?" Russel said raising an eyebrow. Small talk wasn't 2D's strong suit.  
"Fuckin' fantastic!"  
"And why is that?" 2D lifted up the bottle and pointed to it. Russel laughed and shook his head. He turned around to his desk which had a pig head on it.  
"Wot yew werkin on?"  
"Well I was stuffin this here pig head. Thought it might look good in the livin' room."  
"Oh... Thas' stupid." 2D said taking 5 big gulps. Russel stared at him.  
"Slow it down 'D and whats wrong with the idea?"  
"Satie' don't like dead things."  
"Well I mean I don't either but this is different."  
"I like dead things." Russel laughed as he could tell his blue headed friend was getting wasted. 2D took some more swigs.  
"Ya know, like Evil Dead, zombies... yep!" 2D said slurring.  
Russel didn't answer he just kept his head down and kept working on his project.  
He could hear 2D moving around behind him and he turned to see he was almost done with the bottle he had and was counting his fingers.  
"What you doin?" Russel asked staring at him while he miscounted, recounted, and repeated.  
"1...2...3...damnit! 1...2...3..." Russel shook his head and turned back around. He waited a moment.  
"Did yew know I have 14... err... 16 fingers?" 2D said walking up next to Russel and tripping. Russel caught him and set him back up.  
"...Thanks *hic* mate, dew yeh happen ta have anotha one of these?" 2D said dropping the empty bottle in Russel's hands.  
"Yea, in the fridge." Russel said pointing to the mini fridge. 2D nodded and grinned.  
"See?! I thought so!" 2D said pointing a finger in his face. Russel sighed.  
"Yep, 2D you got me." Russel was used to 2D coming in here and drinking all his liquor and he got used to his average conversations of nonsense.  
2D flung himself onto the bed pulling off the lid of the rum bottle with his teeth and spitting it out. He took a long gulp and set it down beside him.  
"Dew yew think closets can hear us?" 2D said sitting up and staring at the back of Russel's head.  
"Yeah." Russel said not even listening to the question.  
"Whoa..." 2D said staring into Russel's closet.

Many Rum Bottles later...

"Okay 'D thats enough time for you to go to bed."  
"Don't yew *hic* pineapple!"  
Russel pulled 2D to his feet and he collapsed onto the floor.  
"Ughhh I guess I'll take you." Russel said pulling 2D to his feet. 2D evened himself out.  
"I's fine mate I got it." 2D said pushing Russel's face away.  
"2D come on man lets just go already."  
"No no no no I got this." 2D said holding himself up on the wall. Russel put his head in his palm.  
"OK! ok! Fine! Whatever! Just go!" Russel said shoving 2D out into the hallway. He shut the door and collapsed onto his bed.  
"Shit!" Russel looked down to his leg which had a stinging sensation.  
"Ugghh.." Russel pulled the rum bottle lid off his leg and threw it to the side.  
2D aimlessly walked in the direction of his room. He was going at a small pace and using the wall for support. He tripped on an empty bottle and fell flat on his face.  
"Unng..." 2D rolled onto his back holding his head.  
"Huh?" The door he fell in front of swung open. Sadie looked down at him and sighed.  
"For real..." He sat up holding his head groaning. She leaned down and grabbed his arms pulling him to his feet. She dragged him in her room and let him collapse onto her bed. He evened out and bundled under her covers. Sadie sighed and scooted him over. He groaned.  
"Why dew yeh have to?"  
"Have to what?" Sadie said looking down at him.  
"Why do yew?!" 2D said sitting up.  
"2D I have no idea what your talking about." Sadie said pushing him back down. He sighed.  
"Ya know the girl!"  
"What girl?"  
"The other one!"  
"Noodle?"  
"Yea!"  
"What about Noodle." He froze and opened his mouth like he was gonna say something but just closed it.  
"Why are yew talkin to me I gotta sleep!" Sadie sighed and pulled out her laptop. She pulled up youtube and put her headphones in. She was playing a music video when she noticed 2D was watching.  
"Whos that?" 2D said pushing his finger against the screen.  
"Jack Johnson."  
"Jack Johnson? I dunno him." 2D said grinning. Sadie looked at him and gave him a headphone. He put it in his mouth.  
"Eew! Come on 2-Dents!" Sadie scolded him pulling it out of his mouth. He glared at her and sat up. He looked like he was gonna say something but just pushed his lips against hers instead. She froze in his sudden movement and then pulled back.  
"2D come on you know I don't like to when your drunk!" She said holding him back. He growled and pushed her hands down. He smashed his lips back against hers and she pushed him back again. She put her laptop to the side.  
"2D we're going to bed come on." He shot up and jumped onto Sadie pinning her arms above her head and kissing her. She winced and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. He moaned and let go of her arms. Sadie slowly brought her hands down and put a hand on his cheek. 2D wrapped his arms around her pulling her up with him. He pulled back and began biting and kissing up and down her neck. She groaned.  
"2D..." He looked up at her and smiled. She frowned. It didn't feel right. She pushed him back and he fell onto his back.  
"Hard to get?" He looked up grinning.  
"No 2D stop." She said starting to get out of bed. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back onto the bed.  
"2D!" She yelled at him. He grinned.  
"I like hard to get..." He pulled off his shirt and Sadie whimpered.  
"2D please I don't want to..." He pulled at her shorts and She looked into his eyes... It wasn't 2D... It was alcohol.. She Musted up her strength and as hard as she could kicked him in the groin. ...Bulls eye... He froze and his eye twitched. She bit her lip while he collapsed next to her holding his groin and yelling. She glared at him and stood up heading out the door and shutting it behind her. She growled and pulled her shorts back up. She made her way to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

Sadie's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone bumping into stuff and cussing. What. My eyes slowly opened and I groaned rubbing my eyes. I sat up and looked over to the door. Murdoc was making his way threw the living room to the carport. I groaned and Murdoc stared up at me.  
"Wot are yew doin here?" Murdoc said pointing in my direction.  
"Sleeping. What are you doing." I said glaring at him.  
He put his hands in his pockets and looked up at me.  
"Er.. Why aren't ya sleepin with face ache?"  
"He... Ugh..." I fell onto my back and covered my face with my hands. Murdoc came up behind the couch and looked down at me.  
"Wot?"  
"He tried to fuck me while he was drunk." I growled.  
"Why didn't ya let him?" Murdoc said casually.  
"I didn't feel like it he was like forcing me, pinning my arms above my head, that kinda thing." Murdoc growled and rolled up a sleeve.  
"Thats not necessary I took care of it." He stared at me and raised an eyebrow.  
"I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could... then came in here." He tilted his head back and cackled.  
"That idiot! Why don't yew come on down to my room with me? Yew can sleep with me...er..." I looked at him like he just said the stupidest thing in the world.  
"Pssh, Its not even like I wanted yew to." He growled walking in the direction of his room.  
"Murdoc?"  
"Wot?"  
"Could you get me a blanket? I'm fuckin freezing."  
"Yeah sure whatever." He said waving me away. I made a face like Bitch what? And he groaned. He turned to one of the bedrooms and came back a moment later with the blanket.  
"Yew sure yew don't wanna just come sleep with me?" I thought about it. If he tried anything I'd just come straight back in here. It was pretty cold in here anyway.  
"Why not." I said lazily sitting up. He grinned.  
"Fantastic." He pulled me up and we walked in silence in the direction of the carport.


	16. Chapter 16

Murdoc's POV

I noticed how when me and Sadie were together she always seemed nervous. And she seemed like.. scared... I don't know.. Like I would move and she would retract like I was gonna smack her or something. Whatever, I didn't give a fuck. We were walking in dead silence and I could tell it was making her awkward.  
"Soo... Empire Ants huh? What made ya think of that?"  
"Ugh.. I don't know. Maybe I just thought about it?!" I said raising my voice getting annoyed at the stupid question. This was gonna be the first time I'd slept with Sadie. She probably wouldn't want 2D to know I was gonna shag her so that meant I had to get up early tomorrow and dispose of the evidence. Ugh. I did NOT want to get up early tomorrow. I feel it would be worth it though. I mean, this would be the second time I've won one of 2D's pathetic little girl friends over. But I wouldn't call Sadie Pathetic, I mean she seemed decent, she had a pretty good rack, her ass not as good as Paula's was but whatever, Its weird Its like I had this sort of respect for her. I don't know why I've never felt that with any of the birds I've been with... Whatever..  
"Jeez sorry I was just wondering... Its a really good song you know."  
"Well of course its good, how would Gorillaz be a multimillionaire band without good songs?" I growled. She sighed and looked down.  
"I'm just trying to have a normal conversation don't have to be a dick about it..."  
"Me?! A dick? Your the one about to cheat on 2D!"  
"What?! No I'm not!" I froze.  
"Wot dew ya mean we gonna go shag right?"  
"Murdoc... I said Sleep! Ya know?! Where you close your eyes and fall asleep?!" She said putting her head in her hands.  
"Well my luv I feel like shagging is a great suggestion." I said leaning in next to her.  
"Murdoc fucking stop we are going to go S-L-E-E-P no clothe removing, nothing like that. Do you understand?!" She said grabbing on my shirt collar and pulling my face up to hers. I grinned.  
"Of course my luv." She let me go.  
"Good." The rest of the walk was dead quiet. I flung the door open. She climbed in before me and I noted her ass as I stepped in right behind her. Lovely.  
She walked over to my bed and collapsed on it. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't ya take ya clothes off first?" I looked over to her unbuckling my belt.  
"Uhh... No? I'm already in my Pj's."  
"Pj's? I haven't worn those since I was like 12." She gagged.  
"That is one of the most disturbing things I have ever heard." I growled. Something about being around her made me feel stupid. I'm always the smarter person.  
"Luv, if you think thats disturbing just wait til you see my d-"  
"Stop!" She held her hands in front of her eyes as I was just about to strip down my underwear.  
"Wot?"  
"Go put on some pj's!" She waved me away.  
"Wot dew ya mean I sleep in the nude."  
"At least keep your underwear on.." Ooh.. So like a challenge. I could go for a challenging sex... sounds fun. I grinned and hopped onto the bed with her.  
"Ok this first.." I grabbed the bottom of her shirt. I felt something hard hit me in the stomach and I fell back off the bed onto my butt.  
"No! No sex! We're sleeping! Do you not understand the concept?"  
"UGGHHHH!" I climbed in bed next to her. She turned over and pulled the covers on.  
"This is it?!"  
"Go. To. Bed." I grinned as I got a random erection. I scooted next to her and put the tip on her cotton shorts. She shot up.  
"Nope."  
"Wot?!"  
"Not doin this nope." She climbed over me and landed on the floor. She slammed open the door and sashayed out being sure to flip me off before heading in the direction to 2D's room which would be empty. I sighed and fell back on my back. She actually was pretty fucking attractive, I mean compared to the other birds I bring around which are just fake people. I grinned.. and frowned... thinking of how I let her get away... I looked over and saw a conveniently placed bottle of lotion, next to tissues, and my laptop. I shrugged. I'd have to make do.  
(Eewy :I )

NEXT MORNIN'

2D's POV

What... What am I doing in Sadie's bed.. I talked to myself sitting up. A throbbing headache coming on. I groaned and felt around for my painkillers on Sadie's side table. I popped off the little lid and downed a handful. I lazily threw my legs over the side of the bed. I don't remember coming in here... I stood up wobbling and then steadying. I made my way out the door and to the kitchen. Maybe Sadie was already making breakfast. I waddled down the staircase and went down the long hallway to the kitchen. I slid in and saw Russel sitting at the table and Sadie standing at the stove. She was in one of Russel's shirts she must've found somewhere and it went down to like her kneecaps. Her hair was all frizzy and Russel was in his boxers and a plain white tank top. He had bags under his eyes... From past experience I got a little suspicious. I felt bad though I know Sadie would never cheat on me... right?  
"Wot did yew two do last night?" I said taking a seat across from Russel. Sadie turned around and glared at me over her shoulder.  
"Well, I slept well, in your bed..."  
"Wot?"  
"Can it 'D I'm tryin' to read the newspaper!" I glared at Russel.  
"Good to see your in a good mood." I growled. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head... I turned around and saw Murdoc randomly just slapped me. He walked past me grinning and over to Sadie. He put a hand on her hip and I stood up fast. He looked back at me and stuck his tongue out. Then he looked to Sadie which was glaring at him.  
"Mornin' luv, how'd ya sleep?"  
"..Good?" She said slowly swatting his hand away. Murdoc growled and went over to the table collapsing into one of the chairs. He was shirtless and had nothing but a pair of jeans on. He looked over to me and did an: Ayyyyy look and I glared back at him.  
"Why'd ya slap me?" I said holding my head.  
"For last night ya bloke."  
"Wot happened last night?" I said turning to Sadie instead. She groaned and ruffled her hair with one of her hands. She spun around and had a pan in her hands. She was flipping something over I couldn't see. She looked up to me.  
"Nothing. Nothing happened last night." She said glaring at me still. I looked at her confused then looked back to Russel and Murdoc who were also glaring at me. Murdoc then looked back to Sadie.  
"Yew're not gonna tell 'im?"  
"Nope." She said casually and turning around. Murdoc growled.  
"Yew tried ta fuck her while yew were drunk, held her hands above her head, that shit, she kicked ya in the dick and ya musta passed out." He said looking down to the toast and eggs Sadie laid in front of him. My eyebrows raised.  
"Ya right, I'm not gonna fall for that." Sadie bit her lip.  
"Well you should because its the truth." Russel said putting down his newspaper. I shook my head.  
"No no no no, I wouldn't do that." I said pointing a thumb to my chest.  
"I guess I'm not all that pissed because Murdoc." Sadie looked at him and glared. "Tried to fuck me as well, sticking his errection up to my shorts. Like for real?!" Sadie said shaking her head. Russel sighed and ran a hand over his bald head.  
"Russel's the only cool one." She said grinning and handing Russel a plate.


	17. Chapter 17

Sadie's POV

I could tell 2D was getting in a mix of pissed off and confused and I grinned. He deserved it. I'd probably make him pissed a little longer then forgive him. I mean this isn't the first time its happened. Once even in front of Noodle. I didn't talk to him for like 5 days after that one though. I threw 2D's plate in front of him and he growled as he looked at his burnt toast and raw eggs. He looked over to Murdoc and Russel's gourmet food then back at his pig slop. Noodle walked in her hair frizzy and she had bag under her eyes. She slowly made her way next to Russel and 2D and took a seat. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Sleep well?"  
"No."  
"Why not baby gurl?" Russel said looking over to Noodle.  
"Up, all night. *Yawn* watching Did-ney movies." She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. 2D shook his head.  
"This, this is why I've never shown her a Disney Movie." He chuckled. I nodded.  
"Makes sense." I smiled placing a plate of pancakes in front of the little fuzz ball. She smiled lazily pulling up her head.  
"I want pancakes." Murdoc mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the stove wyping it down with paper towels. I came back carrying 4 things of coffee and one of orange juice. I gave the guys a coffee mug each and gave Noodle the orange juice. I leaned up against 2D's chair sipping my coffee and watching as they all enjoyed their breakfast. Well, accept for 2D who was still poking at it.  
"Are yew bein' serious?"  
"What my love?" I said grinning at him deviously.  
"Am I supposed ta eat this?" He said forking up a glop of raw scrambled eggs. I sighed.  
"No, I guess I can make more, but for real 2D, again last night." I shook my head taking his plate. He shrugged while I popped 2 poptarts in the toaster. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
"Sorry luv, yew know I am."  
"Hard to tell when you do that every other week." I grumbled under my breath.  
"Wot luv?"  
"Nothing sweety." I groaned.  
"Ok good." He said sitting up grinning. Murdoc slapped the back of his head.  
"Don't be a smart ass." He growled. 2D winced and retracted his hands to his head. I came over with the poptarts and flopped them down infront of him. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Thank yew." I smiled back and kissed him on the forehead.  
"No problem..." I bit my lip. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
"Somethin' wrong luv?" I looked at him.  
"N-nothing..." He frowned.  
"I'll... I'll tell you later." I said walking out of the room. I could hear Russel saying-  
"Whats her problem." I laughed.. None of them know I just really got horny just then... heheh... At least 2D will be happy about it. I shrugged and walked down to my room. I'll meet 2D there. I grinned. I went up into my room and got into nothing but a black bra and black panties. I climbed onto the bed and dove under the covers. When he comes and climbs in bed with me, he'll see me and get the point. I must have fell asleep because I woke up to him opening the door. (I'm a light sleeper) He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
"Wot was that all about earlier?" He walked over to the bed.  
"Come over here." I said reaching for his hand. I yanked him next to me and I pulled off the blankets to reveal me in the nude (accept my bra and panties though I already said that) I grinned as I saw his dick shoot straight up in the air. He must've been holding his breath because he huffed out and grinned.  
He leaned over to me and kissed me putting a hand on my waist and another in my hair. I pulled him close to me and he lifted me up above him biting my neck and licking me. I grabbed at his shirt collar and yanked it off throwing the t-shirt to the side. He grinned as I reached down for his belt buckle. He looked up at me and smiled seductively and then grabbed my bra and literally RIPPED it off of me. I looked down in shock at the totally destroyed bra.  
"2D!" I laughed. He shrugged.  
"I'll buy ya anotha one." He whispered as I FINALLY got his belt undone. I pulled down his pants and got greeted by his dick.  
"What the hell 2D you weren't wearing underwear?!"  
"Guess not." He shrugged. His dick twitched around in my direction and I laughed. He looked up to me and leaned in and kissed me. His erection pressed against the front of my panties and I moaned. He reached down and pulled them down. He looked at me.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."

2D's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

She snuggled up next to me and rested her head on my bare chest. I rubbed her back up and down while she kissed me on the cheek. I grinned.  
"Why'd ya choose that song?"  
"What song?" She said looking up to me.  
"When yew we're singing for us... Imagine... Why did ya choose that song?"  
"I don't know he said one you know all the lyrics to."  
"Well I think he meant one of our songs." She sat up.  
"Really?! Oh my God I must've looked soooo stupid!" She laughed ruffling her hair. I sat up.  
"We didn't think yew looked stupid. Yew were fuckin' great anyway luv." She blushed and looked down.  
"Thanks..." She fell back down next to me.  
"Do yew know how much I luv yew?"  
"A lot?"  
"So much... So fucking much.." I said staring at her. She smiled.  
"I love you too." She snuggled up next to me wrapping an arm around my chest.  
"Why dew ya luv me?" I said looking down to her.  
"Well, your attractive, and funny, and protective... in a good way... and just.. a good person, which is rare." She said not looking at me.  
"Well thanks..." I said rubbing her back once again.  
"Why do ya love me?"  
"Because your beautiful, and smart, and sweet, and kind." She turned over to where she was facing me.  
"Thanks.." I sat up.  
"Well I'm gonna go take a shower..." I threw my legs over the side of the bed. She yawned.  
"I'm so tired..."  
"Well just go ta bed, I'll be out soon." I stood up and she She snuggled up under the blankets.  
"Okie dokie boss." She sighed. I grinned and walked to the bathroom.

3 DAYS LATER!

"Wot dew ya mean ya don't feel good luv?" I said putting the back of my hand to her forehead.  
"I don't know 2D I just feel nauseous." She said pulling the blankets up to her face. Murdoc groaned.  
"Well we have a rehearsal if yew could just pull yourself together real quick me can be back in a minute!"  
"Mudz stop! She has a fever."  
"No she blooty doesn't your not a Dr!" Sadie groaned and rolled over. I looked back to her and bit my lip...  
"Luv I gotta go rehearse..."  
"Its fine Stu I'll just take a quick nap..."  
"Are yew sure luv?" I said grabbing her arm. She shooed me away.  
"I'm fine!" I sighed and stood up. Murdoc grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me threw the hallway to the rehearsal room.

Sadie's POV

I grabbed my stomach and head. What's wrong with me?! I felt terrible... What on God's Earth could it be?! I squeezed my eyes shut thinking to any sickness I could compare with this... Oh Dear God... No no no no. Nope! Thats not it! I shot up holding my hands to my mouth. I stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom. There is NO way. I can't... We can't... I flung the mirror cabinet open and felt around threw the cabinet flinging things to the side. I froze and slowly pulled it out... Oh my God I can't do this.. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them. I read the label over and over. I can't... I read it aloud quietly.  
"Pregnancy Test." I squeezed my eyes shut. This... I can't be... Right?! I can't fucking be... a mom?! I did what it said and it said results in 30 minutes. I sighed and rested my hands on the sink holding myself up. Me. A mother. A mommy. Oh dear god, 2D... a Dad! No. I can't be pregnant it's something else.. I mean come on who even knows if I am... I'm probably not right? I mean come on what are the odds? I raised my shaking hand to my forehead and rubbed my temples. I just need to relax. I slowly made my way back into the bedroom and slowly sat down on the bed. I fell back and closed my eyes.  
"Theres no way..." I said aloud. I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to 2D shaking my arm sternly.  
"Sadie? Sadie? Sadie?" He was yelling at me.  
"What? What? I'm up!" I sat up holding my head. He held up the pregnancy test. The line... was vertical... I... I'm pregnant.  
"Is this... Is this yours?!" He said sternly and looking straight into my eyes. My eye twitched and my bottom lip trembled.  
"Sadie!" He said shaking me. I looked at him and my eyes teared up.  
"Yes..." I chocked out. He froze and his eyes widened. His mouth agape.  
"I...I...I..." He locked up. I put my head down and rubbed my eyes. Wiping away the fresh tears.  
"I'm a Dad!" He said smiling and scooping me off the ground. He was jumping up and down and swinging me around.  
"2D! STOP!" I yelled at him. He put me down and continued to bounce around. I laughed as he slowly came to a stop.  
"I mean YEAH! Come on Sadie we're parents!"  
"2D...Are you sure... Are you sure you want to do this?" I said holding my hands in front of my mouth.  
"Wot?" He froze looking at me.  
"Sadie.." He kneed down beside me.  
"It would be an honor... To raise this child with yew."  
"I don't know... if I can..." I squeeze my eyes shut. He put his hand on my cheek.  
"Luv, we can. Together." I looked at him and tears poured down my cheeks.  
"But Murdoc... He would never allow it 2D! He'll make me get an abortion!"  
"Fucking never!" He shouted holding my hand.  
"2D stop. You know he will..." I winced.  
"I would never let him... I hope its a girl..." He said smiling up at me. I grinned and shook my head threw the tears.  
"We're actually going to do this?" I said looking at 2D.  
"Yes." I smiled.  
"Well okay then..."


	18. Chapter 18

I smiled and looked down. 2D smiled and placed his hands on my stomach which was still as flat as its always been. He sighed.  
"Yew know yew're gonna have ta start eatin' like a normal person righ'?" I bit my lip.  
"Shit." I ran a hand threw my hair.  
"Lets go tell Mudz and Russ!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the door.  
"No 2D, not now." I said yanking my hand away.  
"I just... I just need some time..." I said rubbing my head. He nodded.  
"Of course luv." He smiled placing his hands on my cheeks. I rolled my eyes up and smiled. I looked to my stomach and ran a hand over it.  
"How the hell am I gonna raise a child in a household like this." I said sitting down on the bed. 2D took a seat next to me and held my hand.  
"Luv stop worrying about it! We got 9 months!" I sighed and realized my hands were shaking.  
"Yew know we have to tell them sometime though."  
"I'd like to call my parents..." I said leaning back on the pillow. 2D nodded and grabbed it off the side table. He plopped the phone in my hand and I shakily dialed my moms number. I held it up to my ear and bit on my nail. 2D leaned his head down and rested it on my chest putting a hand on my stomach I smiled then the phone answered.  
"Hello?" My moms voice echoed from the other line.  
"Hi mom!"  
"Oh sweety! How are you?"  
"Heh..Well, I'm okay I guess."  
"You guess? Uh oh what is it?"  
"I...I'm pregnant mom."

"Mom?"  
"OH MY GOD IM A GRANDMA JASON! JASON COME HERE SADIE IS PREGNANT OH MY GOD!" I heard the line being muffled and I smiled.  
"What? Whats going on?" My dads voice echoed.  
"Dad I'm pregnant."  
"OH MY GOD! YEA!" I heard them both yelling and laughing and my mom sounded like she was tearing up.  
"We're coming over!"  
"No, mom, Not a good idea, I need some time..."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Well Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle don't know yet."  
"Oh dear God does 2D?"  
"Yea... He's excited.."  
"He's gonna be the daddy in this family?"  
"Yea.. I think so..." I said smiling and playing with his hair.  
"Oh Honey I just want to see you."  
"I want to see you guys too its just not a good time... Ok I have to go... Ok, bye."  
"Bye honey I love you."  
"I love you guys." I clicked hang up and 2D slumped up. He leaned over and squeezed me straddling his legs around me and wrapping them around me so he kinda looked like a sloth on a branch or something. I smiled and hugged him back.  
"We have ta tell them..."  
"Not today...I just... I want to make sure I'm making the right decision." I said squirming out of his grip. We sat there staring at eachother for a second.  
"Well at least lemme take ya out for dinner ta celebrate." He said smiling. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead with my palms.  
"Ok, That sounds cool. I need to change though." I said slowly standing up.  
"Aren't we supposed ta go ta the hospital though?"  
"Ugh, not today, we'll go tomorrow." I said throwing off 2D's T-shirt I had on. I flung on a blue t-shirt of mine that was clean and a pair of jean shorts. I had started to not care as much about my looks ever since I realized it didn't really matter in a family like this... I call it a family anyway... I threw on a red plaid hoody and 2D flung on a pair of Khakis. He scooped me up bridal style and I laughed as he nearly smacked my head on the wall leaving the room. We went to the carport to see the Geep was gone. He placed me down.  
"Well shit."  
"We can take my motorcycle." I said pointing to it. He groaned.  
"But I don't know how ta drive a motorcycle." He said scratching the back of his head.  
"I'll drive." I said shrugging. He looked at me like I said something stupid.  
"What?! Its fine 2D come on!" I said pulling his hand. He nodded and came after me. I flung one leg over then the other He awkwardly threw one leg over.  
"Whats takin' so long back there?" I said as the motorcycle awkwardly toddled from side to side.  
"I...Uhmm..." I nearly fell off and caught myself placing my leg down and then hopping back on. I turned around and helped pull 2D up.  
"Sorry luv... First time I've ever ridden a... this..." He said pointing to the seat. My eyes widened.  
"Really?! Ok well just put your hands here." I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist.  
"And hold on tight." He nodded and I started it up. He whimpered and I guess he was nervous because he kinda felt like he was shaking. I steadied him and smiled.  
"Its ok Stu." He nodded and I sped off. He clenched harder and I had to scoot his arms down since they were practically right bellow my boobs. It felt awkward and I had to readjust. He yelped and placed them back. I shook my head and sped up. I could feel his grip slowly loosening as we made way. He wasn't shaking as much and seemed pretty laid back. We zoomed threw traffic in the bright city lights past all the tall buildings and stores. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder and I turned and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled and squeezed me tighter.  
"Where are we going?!" He yelled over the loud wind. Shit.  
"Uhhh... Where do you want to go?!" I yelled back. He pointed to a fancy looking cafe and I shrugged. I pulled in and he hopped off.  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
"What?!" I said hopping off.  
"That was amazing!" He said bouncing around. I laughed.  
"Its a pretty nice motorcycle I guess." I said crossing my arms and nodding over to it sarcastically. He laughed and then reached his hand out. I placed my hand in his and he took me to the front. A tall lanky man stood in a bow tie and slicked back hair. He looked us up and down and scoffed.  
"This is a suit and dress cafe only." 2D growled.  
"Oh come on mate." 2D said rolling his eyes. I ran a hand threw my hair and 2D crossed his arms.  
"I'm sorry sir, I will have to ask you to leave." He said stepping from behind the little counter thingy.  
"Nuh-uh. Dew yew know who I am?!" 2D said pointing a finger in his face.  
"Sir please." He said placing a hand on our shoulders and pushing us to the door. I sighed.  
"Come on 2D lets just go." I said grabbing his hand. He looked at me and gave me a face like: For real?! And I looked down. All of a sudden I heard one of the loudest things I've ever heard. 2D and the older man jumped and looked in the direction of the scream. A girl in a blue dress and short black hair was jumping up and down smiling. 2D relaxed and I looked perplexed at the unexpectedly loud girl.  
"OH MY GOD YOUR 2D! 2D FROM THE GORILLAZ!" 2D sighed and rubbed his head.  
"Yep." He said quietly. Another scream from across the room. 2 girls and a boy stood in the corner of the room pointing at us and yelling. The old waiter guy stared at us.  
"Oh my apologies.. Right this way.." He led me and 2D to a secluded table next to a huge window. 2D nodded.  
"Thats more like it." He shooed the waiter away and plopped down. I sat down across from him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Ya know we didn't have to eat here..." I said looking at 2D in confusion.  
"Eh, this place has great food." He leaned back popping his back. I laughed and shook my head.  
"Dew yew know who I am?" I said in my best 2D voice. He laughed and shook his head.  
"I sound nuthin like tha!"  
"2D..You sound just like that!" I said leaning over and flicking him on the forehead. He growled and smiled putting his hand to where I flicked him.  
"Hey..." He said offended. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the palm of my hand. We sat in silence for a second and he laid his hand out on the table and looked at me.  
"Are yew gonna eat like a normal person?" He said whispering. I sighed.  
"Yea..." I ran a hand threw my hair. A waiter came up to us and said the usual drinks, if we're ready to order. That kind of thing. 2D got us both a bottle of beer and some bread sticks for an appetizer. The first thing 2D did when the bread sticks came is stare at me. I growled and grabbed one. I took a bite and growled.  
"Happy?" I said with my mouth full. He grinned and nodded.  
"Yes." He said grabbing one as well. I felt so awkward eating in a restaurant like this... I hate going to restaurants. I always feel like everyone is watching how much I eat. But today.. I felt fine... 2D finished his bread stick and grabbed another one. I placed mine down and popped the lid off my beer with my teeth. I spit out the lid and took a drink. 2D shook his head.  
"Chipped these teeth doin' that." He pulled back his teeth to show two broken teeth. I laughed.  
"Its fine." I rolled my eyes pointing the top of the beer at him.  
"Yew didn't even eat it." He said looking at the remaining bread stick.  
"What do you mean I ate like most of it!" I said picking it up and showing him how small it was. He shook his head.  
"Yew ate less than half." I groaned and flung it back onto the table. I looked around and realized how much different it was where we were sitting. There were only like 4 tables in this room and they all looked like billionaires. I remembered back to where the main dining room was. All the tables were bunched together and they were more things like birthday parties or cheap dates. This was different... It was so fancy... I didn't belong here. I all of a sudden felt awkward and fidgety. I tensed up and watched as 2D laid back stretching his legs out in the rest of the booth. How was he so laid back? I noticed most of everyone was staring at us. I looked down and saw 2D out of the corner of my eye taking a big swig of his beer. He set it down on the table and belched loudly. I glared at him and he shrugged. Everyone wrinkled up there nose at us and turned back to their oh-so-fancy dinner. Tch. Whatever. I leaned back like 2D and stretched my legs out. I grabbed my bottle of beer and took another drink. I burped and he nodded at me smiling.  
"Yea, thats it, relax." He said taking another swig. I smiled and shook my head. He's sooo ghetto. Whatcha' gonna do. I love him that way. I could see someone looking at us. She had sun glasses on and a short tight hot pink dress. She looked pissed. I couldn't see her face that well since her hair was all mangled in front of her face. She stood up and stomped over to our table. I pulled my legs up to my chest and 2D raised an eyebrow at me. I guess he hadn't noticed the woman who was charging at our table. He looked at where I was looking.  
"Ah shit." He flung himself into a sitting position and tried to hide his face. I looked at him confused and then the woman slammed a fist on our table causing my beer to tip over and spill all over me. I glared at her.  
"Come on man! Whats your problem!" I said pulling at my now soaking T-shirt. 2D looked up at her and glared as well. He looked over to me.  
"Yew ok luv?" The woman snarled. I knew that snare.  
"Paula." I growled. She smiled placing a hand on her hip.  
"Yew...Woteva yew're name was." She said glaring at me. I stood up beside her.  
"Its Sadie, and if I say so myself you owe me a drink." I said starting off to the bathroom. I literally kicked the door open. Like leaned back on one foot and used my foot to push the door open rather forcibly I might add. Leaving 2D with Paula... ugh.. I went to the mirror and saw my shirt was totally drenched and there was a little on my jean shorts too. I groaned and got some paper towels. I scrubbed at my shirt and tried to dry it as best as possible. I looked up and noticed the grime on the mirror. This was actually a pretty gross bathroom... for a fancy Cafe anyway. I spun around and saw Some guy standing over something.  
"Yo dude this is the girl's bathroom." He turned around and yelled. Thats when I saw the urinal. Ahh of course. The men's bathroom. How fantastic. I yelped and looked down.  
"Shit! Uhh.. Sorry!" I ran to the door. I busted out and everyone was staring at me including 2D and Paula to which Paula was sitting next to 2D now. I groaned and slowly walked over to them. I looked down blushing and flopped down across from them.  
"Great ta see ya left me for... That." Paula said glaring at me. I glared back.  
"Umm.. Exscuse me? What exactly have I done to you?" I said closing my eyes and rubbing my head.  
"Well first off yew took me man." I groaned.  
"Please. You were the one who slept with Murdoc. What kind of retard sleeps with him." I said laughing. 2D leaned in next to me.  
"Hate ta bust yew're bubble but yew just called most of this cities women retards." He whispered. We laughed and Paula glared at me snarling. I think I saw her eye twitch.  
"So.. Stu." She said turning to 2D.  
"When are yew gonna get rid of that? She has nothing yew want when yew can have all this." She said looking at him innocently and biting the tip of her finger. 2D rolled his eyes.  
"Well she's pregnant with my kid so..." 2D said smiling at her. Paula froze and her bottom lip trembled.  
"Yew've already fucked her?" She said pointing a thumb at me. I chuckled and shook my head. 2D grinned showing the gape in his teeth.  
"Yep. Plenty of times." He grinned pushing his index finger on her shoulder shoving her back. She stood up from the booth and shook her head.  
"Well hon yew can keep this man whore." Paula said sashaying away from the table. He put his hand around his mouth like he was gonna say something but I shook my head and he lowered his hands. Finally the waiter came up to our table asking what we wanted. I smiled watching 2D read what he wanted. The waiter nodded and turned to me.  
"And you?" He said pointing to me.  
"I... Uhh..." I haven't even read the menu. I ran a hand threw my hair.  
"I'll have the Caesar Salad." I said pointing to it. I heard 2D groan and I smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

2D's POV

"Sati'e I was bein' serious when I said yew have to start eatin' right." I growled at her furrowing my brow. She groaned and flopped her head on the back of the bench.  
"Its too hardddd..." She complained curling her legs up to her. I rested my elbow on the table and fidgeted around with the lid of my beer bottle. I ran it around the lip in circles until I saw Sadie staring at another table. I put my hand down and turned around. Paula was flipping her off. I did the gesture back and apparently an old lady was looking at the same time... Shit. The old lady scowled at me and I awkwardly lowered my hand. I could see Paula laughing and I turned back to see Sadie giggling. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. Sadie leaned forward.  
"How are we gonna tell Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle?" She said in a whisper. I took a swig of my beer.  
"Well I dunno we'll think of something." I said shrugging and placing the bottle back down. She groaned.  
"Well then lets think of something." She said squinting off in the distance as if she was thinking of something. I did the same.  
"We could... well... Just tell them at a band rehearsal." I said casually.  
"No no no we want Murdoc to be as laid back as possible and happy." She said shaking her head.  
"Well we can tell him at a club then." I said shrugging. She blew at a strand of hair in her eyes.  
"Not a real good place for a baby announcement." She said stretching her arms on the table.  
"How bout... We get him nice and drunk... Then bring Russel and Noods in and tell them then." She nodded.  
"Hmm...Not bad Stu! Not bad at all!" She said smiling. I grinned at my successful Idea.  
"When should we?" She said looking at me. I zoned out for a second staring into her eyes. I never really asked her why her eyes were White... They were sooo weird... Like longer and more prominent.  
"Stu?" She said turning her head.  
"Oh.. Uhh... Tunigh'?" I said scratching my neck. She sighed.  
"I mean I guess we'd have to leave like now though..." She said looking at the clock on the wall across the room. It was like 12. I grabbed her hand. And stood up yanking her behind me. We ran past the waiter whom was carrying our food. Sadie accidentally bumped into him causing him to spill the food all over himself. He yelled back at us but we ran outside to her motorcycle. She jumped on and started it. She yanked me up and I held on and we sped off SOOO fast! I literally screamed and clenched tighter onto her. I could feel her laughing and I smiled. I love it when I make her laugh. She has the prettiest laugh which she hates but I just love it! Its so different its like a guys but not like manly just not... girly... I love it. Before I knew it we were at the carlot and staring at Murdoc's bago.  
"Remember 2D we are here to get Murdoc drunk... Not us." I nodded and awkwardly flopped off the motorcycle. Sadie hopped off and we started for his bago.  
"Oh God I'm so nervous." She said rubbing her neck. I elbowed her.  
"Come on luv wots the worst that can happen?" I said smiling. She smiled and then it faded. I looked up and slowly knocked on the door of his bago. It flung open and he stood in nothing but underwear and a rum bottle in his hand. He scratched his bum and belched. Sadie waved a hand in front of her nose.  
"Uhhh Murdoc! Hi! Uhh... How ya... What... what are ya doin?" She said awkwardly. He held up the rum bottle and pointed to it. Sarcastically smiling.  
"Uhh.. Right. Do ya think we could have some with ya?" She said smiling. He groaned.  
"Why not." He said smiling sarcastically once again and stepping to the side. I grinned and stepped in Sadie following after. I know Sadie hates it in Murdoc's bago. It being all grimy and all. She awkwardly moved a pile of stuff off a random lawn chair and took a seat. Murdoc cackled opening his mini fridge. I reached for one and Murdoc slapped my hand.  
"Ladies *hic* first." He said pointing at me. Sadie half grinned and reached in and grabbed a rum bottle. He slurred.  
"Now yew." He pointed at me again. I grabbed a bottle of rum and grinned. I took a seat next to Sadie on the floor and Murdoc leaned against the wall. I popped off the lid and took a couple big swallows. Sadie kicked me in the knee. I looked at her concerned over the fact of why she kicked me and she glared. Oh yea He gets drunk not us... But he already was drunk. Sadie Hadn't even opened her bottle. I took another swig ignoring Sadie's glare. She looked away from me and more so around the room.  
"So Murdoc.. I see you've cleaned up a little. He raised an eyebrow.  
"I have? Er... Oh yes of course I have." He said sloppily stepping over to us. Sadie squirmed awkwardly to avoid Murdoc from stepping on her feet. I growled and Murdoc glared at me slapping me upside the head. I winced and retracted one of my hands that weren't holding a rum bottle to my cheek. Sadie glared at Murdoc. So much glaring was happening I got confused. Which made me mad. Which made me glare more. I took another swig. Sadie raised an eyebrow at Murdoc.  
"So... what would you do if I... I mean... We... Me and 2D..."  
"Wot the blooty' hell is it?!" Murdoc said turning to her. I took like 5 huge gulps and I had nearly finished off the bottle. I closed my eyes and drank the rest. Sadie growled at me.  
"I mean..." She said Turning back to Murdoc. "What would you do if I got knocked up?" She said quietly. Murdoc took the rum away from his mouth. I stood up and went over to the fridge. I grabbed another rum bottle and popped off the lid taking some swigs on the way back over to Sadie.  
"Wot was that luv?" He said standing up straight.  
"If 2D got me pregnant what would you do!?" She said louder.  
"Wot?!" He said leaning in next to her.  
"2D GOT ME PREGNANT!" She yelled in his ear. He froze dropping the bottle to the ground.  
"YEW!" He said pointing at me who wasn't really paying attention but more so drinking threw the 2nd bottle. Sadie grabbed Murdoc's shoulder.  
"Murdoc please!" She said pulling him back. He smacked her hand away and pounced ontop of me. I must admit I might have been maybe a little drunk. Just a little though. So I wasn't in prime fighting shape. I shrieked as I got the wind knocked out of me. I could see Sadie pulling at Murdoc's head trying anything to get him off of me. I felt the hard WHAM right into my chest and I groaned tensing up. Then another. WHAM. this time on my jaw.  
"MURDOC! STOP ITS NOT HIS FAULT!" I could hear Sadie screaming at him. Murdoc mumbled something incoherent and then WHAM! Right in the gut! I gagged and then WHAM! Right between the eyes! Sadie managed to pull him back to where he landed on her and I flopped over and started to army crawl away and I stood up running and then He snatched my ankle yanking me and I fell back down onto the grimy red shag carpet. I turned over belly up just to see Murdoc back ontop of me punching me in the jaw. I could hear Sadie freaking out and Murdoc cussing me out. He stopped for a second and I coughed.  
"I-i-im sorry..." I choked. Murdoc rolled his mismatched eyes punching me as hard as he could right in the face. I squirmed away and sat up. Murdoc collapsed back onto his butt holding his hand. His knuckles were bloody and he was grinning. He froze for a second and snarled.  
"Well I guess I can afford an abortion." He sighed shaking his hand and putting it by his side. Sadie slid down on the floor next to me and looked me up and down. She was shaking and holding her hands to her mouth shaking her head. She looked on the verge of tears and her face was burning red. I reached out and held her cheek.  
"Luv don't listen ta him. We a' gonna raise this baby with, or without the band." I said smiling. She collapsed back from her knees to her butt and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Tch, woteva she's gettin' a fuckin abortion." We heard Murdoc call from his mini fridge. Sadie raised a shaking hand to her eyes and rubbed in circles.  
"Murdoc... Shut the fuck up." She growled.  
"Wot luv?" He called again.  
"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She barked again. Murdoc froze standing above us. He cackled.  
"Oh luv yew don't understand I am not fuckin having a screaming annoying baby around here." He said wiping at the tears from laughing in the corner of his eyes. I shook my head.  
"No Mudz yew don't unda stand. We would rather leave the band then have an abortion." Murdoc shook his head smiling.  
"2D no you don't have to do that." Sadie said looking back at me.  
"Pssh woteva. Yew know Russel will agree with me."

"OH MY GOD!" Russel screamed.  
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" He jumped around. Noodle raised up from her bed wiping her eyes. She looked over to us.  
"Huh?" She said smiling lazily and rubbing at her fuzzy hair.  
"BABY GURL WE GON' HAVE ANOTHER BABY IN THE HOUSE!" Russel said running over to her. Murdoc rolled his eyes.  
"No. no. no! She's gettin' an abortion." Russel froze. He stood up and straightened his T-shirt.  
"Oh.. Uhh... You really want to get an abortion?" He said turning to Sadie. She shook her head.  
"No no nonoononoo I want to raise this baby! Murdoc says we can't though."  
"SHUT UP!" Murdoc screamed. "THIS ISN'T A GOOD FUCKING BABY ENVIRONMENT!" He yelled in my ear.  
"I don't give a fuck if she wants to be a mom she can be a fucking mom you shit head!" Russel said stepping over to murdoc and pointing a finger at his chest.  
"WHY DON'T I EVER GET A SAY?!" Murdoc scoffed crossing his arms. Russel shook his head. He looked over to us.  
"I hope its a boy." Russel smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Woot woot, chapta 20, Unless... I'm off or something.. Anyhoo, thanks for reading up to here and all the positive feed back like it literally means SO much to me! So its gonna be a bit of a long chapter to celebrate and just enjoy my lovelies! Peace out!

3rd Person

Sadie flopped onto her bed. Was she making the right decision? 2D sure seemed pretty excited. But of course he already is a dad. Like no doubt. And He's not the best dad for them... What if she end up just like them?! 2D... leaving her to be a single mother... Sadie bit her lip and turned over onto her back. Murdoc sure was right, Its not a good baby environment. She ran a hand over her still flat stomach. Maybe she should get an abortion... She knew nothing about parenting, she probably wouldn't be good at it anyway. She slumped up against the wall. She needed to talk to her parents. She also needed to go to the hospital. She got on her feet and turned to her bedroom doorway which she realized was open. 2D stood there looking shocked.  
"Oh.. Uhh... Hi." He said rubbing his neck.  
"What?" She said noticing his fidgety-ness.  
"Its..Its nothing." He said looking down.  
"2D tell me." She said stepping over to him.  
"I'm just... nervous is all." 2D said leaning against the door frame and looking over to Sadie.  
"I...I am too." She said walking over to him.  
"Are we gonna be good parents?" 2D said staring at her.  
"I hope so..." She said staring into the abyss. He nodded quickly looking back to the ground. He smiled for a moment and then back to a frown.  
"I wish we... knew... what we're doing." He said quietly.  
"Well.. I need to go to the hospital. I just want to check up make sure he's ok... And then I need to tell my parents." She said quickly.  
"Ohhh so automatically its a boy?" 2D said smiling.  
"I... I'd like a boy." She said smiling back.  
"2D... Have you ever met... any of your kids?" She said sheepishly.  
"Well... No... But I bet there's a lot of them out there." Sadie shook the thought of other mothers struggling because 2D's so arrogant out of her head. It was too much. She leaned her head on his chest and he rested his hands on her hips.  
"I don't want to talk to my mommmm..." She groaned wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Well yew have ta." He said quietly. Sadie sighed. He leaned down and kissed her like a peck and she pecked back.  
"Oh God go shave." Sadie said retracting her hands to her mouth and wiping it.  
"Is it that bad?" He said grabbing at his face.  
"Yes its making my skin all scratchy." Sadie laughed. He groaned and walked into her bathroom leaving her alone in her quiet room. She sighed and picked up her phone dialing _Mom. _

=*=*=*=*=  
LATER

One screaming/crying minute later She had finally called up her parents. They live in Australia and are super happy for her... Yet probably won't be able to come see her for a while. Sadie huffed plopping on her bed. She heard the shower starting in the other room. 2D needed a shower... She smiled pulling up her shirt a little to see her stomach. She poked it and nothing happened. She stared curious as of how a baby could fit in there. She mentally talked to herself: I mean... My stomach doesn't seem big enough... She pulled her shirt back down when there was a knock on the door. Russel opened it smiling at her.  
"Hey." He said in that deep voice.  
"Hey..." Sadie said mimicking him. He rolled his eyes.  
"How ya feelin?" Sadie nodded.  
"I mean pretty good. Little light headed." Sadie smiled.  
"Well your prolly' jus' hungry." He shook his head. She rubbed her eyes.  
"Where's 'D?" He said finally after an awkward silence sliding over and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"In the shower..." She said nodding over to the bathroom door. He nodded.  
"What are ya gonna do to celebrate?" He said smiling.  
"Oh I don't know... I wasn't planning on anything..."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Well I dunno its been kinda stressful."  
"Yeah this is a time for celebration!" Russel said doing jazz hands. Sadie rolled her eyes chuckling.  
"Well if we do do something I want it small..." She said nodding her head. He nodded.  
"Like just the 5.. er... 6 of us." She said motioning to her stomach.  
"Of course."  
"And maybe we could go 4 wheeling." Sadie said nodding.  
"4 wheeling?"  
"Ya know. Take the Geep out into the desert and just ride around. Jam out to music. Maybe stop and build a bonfire." She smiled. He nodded.  
"Well I guess I could persuade Murdoc to drive us-"  
"No I'm driving." Sadie said cutting him off. His eyes widened.  
"If thats what you want baby gurl I'll make it happen." He said rubbing her hair. Sadie smiled.  
"Thanks." He nodded and smiled back. Right then 2D walked in holding a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping and his face was red from the steam. He nodded at Russel.  
"Wot's goin on?" He asked going over to the pile of clothes in my room. He dug around retrieving under wear, then continued searching for a T-shirt.  
"Oh nothing we're just talking about what we are gonna do to celebrate." Sadie shrugged.  
"Alrigh' wot a' we doin?" He said retrieving the Hello Kinky T-shirt. and Sliding it on. Russel nodded.  
"You to talk I'm gonna go tuck in Noodle." He said getting up and walking out.  
"Bye Russ!" Sadie called out before the door shut.  
"Wot was tha' all about?" 2D said sliding on the pair of underwear.  
"I want to go 4-wheeling."  
"Wot?"  
"Ya know.. 4-wheeling. Go out in the middle of no where. Drive around. Jam music." Sadie said leaning back on the pillow. 2D nodded.  
"Sounds fun." He said hopping in the bed next to Sadie.

Ok ok ok ok i know that wasn't a very long chapter but hear me out. I typed like SOOOOO much and it had to be like 3000 or more words and IT GLICHED ME outttt D: So just wait til the next chap not my fault okkk byee


End file.
